A Thousand Years Clock Tower
by reneencc
Summary: A thousand year had passed by since the event of 'The Clock Tower.' Aladdin never left. He stayed, watching every revolution and step of history. A meeting with a suicidal blonde marked the beginning of revolution. Secrets were revealed and darkness threatened to take over once more… Time travel in later chapter.
1. Episode 1: An Odd Meeting

**A Thousand Year Clock Tower**

**Episode 1: An Odd Meeting**

_Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like. _**~Lao Tzu**

**.**

_**I remembered drifting in an endless space. When I woke up, nothing was the same.**_

**.**

A candle flickered to life at a distance and the darkness subsided, rendering the murky darkness a neon-like glow. A stray moth came by, dangerously danced around the yellow flame. Round and round until it was caged gently in between a pair of hands.

The moth was soon released, this time, away from the licking flame. No longer lured by the flaming temptress, the moth curiously perked at its surroundings, flapping its tiny wings in anticipation and enthusiasms.

A chuckle broke the silence. The owner of the hands sat back, leaning against the stone wall while his head was tilted to one side, watching the childlike excitement that was radiating off the creature. The moth itself seemed to be surprised by such an interruption as it twirled around alarmingly until it rested on an outstretched index finger.

"Hmm…" He hummed, tearing his glance away from the insect to the dark ceiling where the dim orange light reflected off. "The world is changing. The end of an era is the beginning of another one."

Standing up, he startled the moth which departed frantically at the loss of its perch. "…yet, why did I have the feeling that something big is coming?"

Silence greeted his question just like he expected. The flame of the candle swayed steadily, earning a raise of eyebrow.

"Alas, time will tell." He concluded and turned, facing away from the only light source in the darkness and the weak light of the candle faded, letting the darkness rule over again.

.

Cold wind caressed the Earth, carrying the dust away every time it came and went. The sky was dim and dark, much like how he felt at the moment. He looked down from the highest place of the campus, down at the laughing faces of the students on the field. From here he could see the whole campus, here on the majestic ancient clock tower.

They were all having fun, pulling each other's legs while some gathered to discuss the newest assignment they had to finish. All of them had a joyous smile on them, large and board. Normally, the smiles would be contagious and he would let his lips being pulled into a similar curve. Nevertheless, he couldn't find any reason to smile now.

Having a friend must be fun.

Oh, don't get him wrong, he had had a friend alright. Kassim was his name. Their friendship was quite bumpy since the beginning but they had been on friendly term, not exactly jumping at each other's throat. However, things didn't last well for long. Kassim changed one day and Alibaba felt his only friend become distant and far away, swept away.

Kassim betrayed him, tore apart their friendship with the knife of vicious words. Now, he felt weak and useless as if he didn't have an aim in his life anymore.

"_You are weak, indecisive fool, Alibaba." _

Shut up. He knew that even when there wasn't anyone telling him so. He had been trying though. To change from the worthless brat he was to one worthy of challenges…but even he felt that he had failed at that.

His thought was in a jumble. It wasn't like any other time. He was just kicked out by his own team, fired from his work and not to mention that his rent was due this week. Those troubles caught up to him, swallowing him in self-pity and depression.

In his frustration, he slammed his hands down onto the railing, sending off an echo through it. His hands were burning from the action and he was breathing heavily as if to contain his rage. The stinging pain numbed his sense, his sadness though he could still feel the disturbing agony that was steadily coursing through his very being.

His eyes roved over the scenery below yet again, seeing how the vehicle and town in the distance appeared as tiny specks of dust. The tower where he was standing now was a magnificent historical art. Did you know? This clock tower had survived through the history, remaining here all the time. Its long and inky hands never stopped their routines and its hourly chime was as clear as ever. In a way, this tower was strong, stronger than anyone, living through thousands of years.

He chuckled bitterly at that. What was he? He couldn't even be compared to a tower for the love of God.

A strong wind came, pulling back his blonde hair. He closed his eyes, feeling the air rushing by him in a hurry. His feet unsteadily gripped onto the floor and he nearly stumbled backwards when the fierce moving air assaulted him.

He opened his eyes once more and braced himself. If this place was high enough for the wind to be this strong and cool, then definitely, without a doubt that he would die if he fell from here. If he leapt down from here, would it be better for him? If he would just vanish, all his troubles would be gone too, wouldn't they? After all, there was no point, no point at all in living such a pitiful life.

His hands that gripped the railing were shaking. Cold sweats slipped through the sweat pore of his palms. He cursed himself when he felt his legs lose their strength as he studied the distance between the ground and his current location.

Mustering all his strength, he jumped over the railing, keeping his hands around the metal. This was it. If he released his hands now, he would be gone for good. The sight of the tiny forms of students under him was not reassuring. It alarmed him.

Death was awaiting him if he just released his grip on the metal railing. Simple, right? It should have been a simple act. Even so, when you tried to seek death, even the simplest task took tons of courage. Courage to overcome the fear, courage to halt the instinct to live.

"Come on, come on. You can do this…" He ranted, releasing a breath that he unconsciously held. However, as he felt his grip loosen, a wave of trepidation swallowed him. That made him tightened his grip, pulling him away from the gate of the death. The blonde squeezed his eyes close in fear. Every grip and clutch of his palms was clear to him, too clear.

No, he couldn't do this. How frustrating it was. He heard his heart racing, his head throbbing and his frame trembling. He felt the fear of dying and he let out an empty chuckle. He really was a coward, wasn't he? He couldn't even be brave enough to die. As he tried to climb back into the safe area, his hands finally slipped. Without a chance to scream, he plunged down.

Was he going to die? He watched the ground approach in an increasing speed. He felt the gravity pulling at him, sending him down to his death. He forgot how to scream. He forgot how to move. He allowed himself to drop and he knew that death was near. Fright overcame him. Tears escaped his eyes. Wasn't this precisely what he wished for?

Yes.

_No. _A tiny part of him, resting deep within his mind hollered. It was a heartbreaking cry…yet it was too late to change anything. His hands went to search for something to hold onto, for hope to grasp upon even though he knew that it was all to no avail. As the grey metal railing faded from his view, he felt as if judgment had been passed.

He never felt pain even when the crushing and excruciating sensation should have been filling his very being. Instead, he felt calming warmth enveloping him.

He blinked in surprise. His hands which had been thrashing earlier were safely around the railing. The only thing that made him aware of his surrounding was his dipping sweats and his heart that was thumping like crazy. How in the world was that possible? He was falling a second ago. He really was. The thrill and fear that tackled him felt so real.

He pushed himself away from the railing, scurrying backwards as he stared down at his trembling hands. What was going on?

"You're not the first to jump down from here and I believe you will not be the last one."

He nearly jumped out of his skin. His face glowed red while his eyes darted across the space. Was that…

Okay, now he needed to think clearly. He was supposed to be dead a few moments ago. Check. When he was intending to jump down, there hadn't been anyone there. Check. So, was that a person he saw sitting on the railing?

The person gave him a relaxed look as he continued to bite into an apple which he held in his hand. This…child had the weirdest hair colour. Well, maybe not the weirdest but rare. Gorgeous blue hair wasn't the most common hair colour you could spot. Who was this kid anyway?

The centre of his attention didn't seem to notice his gaze as he continued to munch away the fruit all the while watching the dark clouds that signalled the impending rain. The air now held high humidity and he could smell rain in the air.

The wind seemed to howl violently and lash at them. A low rumble was almost concealed by the loud moving air but the exchanges of lightning were visible among the dark, heavy clouds.

His blonde hair was blown into an unkempt mess and his feet struggled to stay firm. It was a wonder how the child could sit so steadily on the railing, especially with the way his legs dangled to feel the wind.

Alibaba considered retreating when another bolt of lightning flashed, followed by the cracking of the thunder. Heavy rain was imminent and Alibaba didn't want to be caught in the storm. However, his legs refused to obey him. It was as if there was something more than his curiosity that made him stay.

"Ah, ah, a big storm will be coming." The child spoke in an almost melodious tone. His form totally at ease and there wasn't even a slightest motion to leave. Alibaba thought of grabbing the child along with him to take shelter from the rain that commenced to fall, judging from the forming mist at the distance.

"A pity that I don't feel like getting wet today," the mysterious person said, swaying his head in sync to an unheard melody.

'Then just get the hell out of here!' was what threatened to come spewing out of Alibaba's lips if not for the raise of the child's hand.

The child made a motion with his fingers, drawing out a circle in the air. In the next moment, Alibaba felt the air rushing in so many directions. It was like a distortion of space and turmoil of time. One moment he felt the chilling cold slipping through his bones whereas the next, he felt a burning heat threatening to devour him. Another strong wind clawed at him and Alibaba's eyes were forced to a close as his blonde hair pricked them.

As abruptly as it came, the wind paused. Alibaba pushed back his messy blonde mop and almost gaped in shock. The sky! The sky was clear! The dark, pregnant clouds were nowhere to be seen and there wasn't even a slightest indication of rain let alone a storm.

"What in the world?" Alibaba couldn't help but exclaimed in both wonder and awe. He dragged himself forward, taking in the unbelievable change of the weather. Wasn't there anyone who was baffled by this sudden change? Alibaba looked down yet what he saw left him more confused than ever. Students and people alike continued their works as if nothing had happened. Not even one turned to look at the strangely clear sky.

"You're still here?"

Snapping his head towards the mysterious person, he felt his breath hitch at his throat. No any form of coherent words was registered in his mind as he studied the stranger in wide eyes. The child didn't seem to be as interested in him as he did but he couldn't help but be captivated by this strange child.

The childish figure was highlighted by the glittering ocean-like eyes. Sparkling as the light hit them and they spoke of immense emotions; a tinge of loneliness and a tad of longing towards the distance land where the wind called home yet there was something unnerving about those expressive eyes as if there was something amiss or misplaced within them. It frustrated Alibaba a bit when he couldn't put an exact finger on it.

The bright fruit was soon reduced to its stalk and almost in a leisure manner, it was tossed aside.

"But, I have to compliment you. You're quite the silent type unlike the previous one who went shouting like crazy before leaping to his death." Those words left so naturally and calmly as if he was talking about a regular showcase of jewelleries instead of death. Alibaba couldn't seem to understand. Duh, I meant who would? Finally, his words came back to him.

"Who are you?" He whispered cautiously. The child didn't give him any answer. He continued to watch the shape shifting clouds with meagre amount of interest. Then, without a word, his feet touched the ground as he made his way back into the tower.

Alibaba, baffled by the attitude, turned. He caught up to the retreating figure child as hastily as he could, not really satisfied that he had gotten no explanation at all. Settling himself in between the door and the child, he glanced at the advancing child.

The child did stop, watching him with a strange gleam in the eyes. Now that Alibaba could get a full view of the child, he gasped as silently as he could. Before him, this person wore the most extravagant robe he had ever seen. The lank robe seemed to be luminescent, reflecting the glowing light of the Sun while it ironically resembled the darkness of the night. The texture was definitely soft, punctuating its comfort with the way it clung elegantly to the small body.

Garments. They were of all sizes and shapes. Each differed from one another yet they fitted, in their strangely unique ways. They gave the robe a wonderful touch, bringing out the mysterious midnight blue.

Ouch, now Alibaba was being self-conscious. How could anyone look this pretty? Well, maybe Sinbad but that was an exception. Realising that he had been staring for longer than he had thought, he averted his ogling gaze, glancing instead at the stone floor.

As silence stretched uncomfortably through the space, curiosity gripped Alibaba's heart and he took a nervous peek at the child…only to find himself face to face with air. He stumbled and panicked as he scanned the area. Where? Where was he?

Was that a mind trick? Alibaba couldn't deny that small argument that bubbled up within him.

"Looking for something, boy?"

That brought Alibaba back to the reality and he turned to meet the unwavering azure eyes. He could only stare agape at him as his mind went over the fact that the child had just seemingly transported himself back to the railing as he was busy sulking in self-realization. The child looked content enough to lean towards the air with his slender legs around the railing as his only support and his hands free to feel the wind.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" Alibaba warned when a rather fierce wind whirled by, knocking the child into a dangerous lean. Those words earned the attention of the child as he stared, almost quizzically at the blonde. And he laughed.

His laughter tinkled like the morning bells and Alibaba felt his cheeks heat up and redden. "What?" He demanded, embarrassed to hell yet confused as to why the child found his words funny.

"I never thought I will hear that from someone who wished to die a moment ago." He stated, staring off into the distance when a grin was introduced to his face.

Before Alibaba could retort or even register the situation, the child was gone. The only difference this time was that Alibaba knew exactly where the child had gone to, for he saw a shade of blue disappearing downwards when the child let go of himself.

His mouth dropped open in shock and he rushed to the railing, searching frantically for the falling child. He spotted a fleck of blue down there and bit back a scream, not mentally prepared for something like this. That was when it all happened. The blue hue lightened before it literally glowed. Like a firework, it shattered into several shades. Each glowing with soft azure that faded by time like illusions and magic tricks.

"Jumping to death as they wished… Always so selfish." Alibaba literally leapt at the voice. He whipped around so quickly that his neck hurt. Unbelievably, the child was behind him, not a single hair misplaced.

"See," he continued, pointing at the space he once occupied, "it's startling, isn't it?"

Without receiving any reply, the enigmatic child reached to the side which was dangerously close to the railing. Those simple steps had caused Alibaba's heart to tighten, whether in worry or in apprehension, he wasn't really sure. However, one thing was for sure; he might have developed the oddest form of trauma. Trauma for railing and height. Definitely height.

"Last time there was this guy that was screaming for his love interest to return to him or he would jump to his death. Quite a desperate act I must agree," the seemingly younger ranted. Luckily for Alibaba, this time he decided to keep his hands secured around the railing.

The child turned, slanting casually against the railing as he stared at the blonde intently. His face coloured slightly as barely contained laughter broke out at the sight of the gawking young male. "What is the matter, child? You look like you have seen something terrifying!"

Still shaken from his initial shock, Alibaba gulped, taking a step back from the boy. "W-who…w-w-what? I…b-but…you…"

His steps wobbled and Alibaba fell on his butt, arms readied by his sides in a flight or fight stance. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he could feel his hands been tackled by sweat.

"You do know that I can't understand you if you are not talking properly, right?" The other stated, tilting his head a bit so that he could see Alibaba's expression better. The blonde was pale, most probably highly alarmed, not to mention those wild, darting brown eyes that held fear. He settled down across the blonde, watching as Alibaba's mouth continued to open and close occasionally like that of a goldfish. It took every ounce of his restrain to not laugh.

Deciding to spare him the effort to gather the known question, the child giggled before holding out a hand towards the blonde. As expected, he flinched at the appendage.

"My name is Aladdin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." With that, the blue haired child smiled. Meanwhile, Alibaba took his sweet time to inspect the offered hand before cautiously enclosed it within his own. Perhaps it was because of his high tension that he had failed to notice the way Aladdin introduce himself, as if the child had known him before.

Aladdin's smile slowly grew into a mischievous grin that worried Alibaba. The blonde did not even have the chance to yelp as he was suddenly hoisted up by a powerful pull. What shocked him the most was not the fact that a child had managed to pull him up, but the fact that he was floating a few feet away from the ground.

In his panic, he flailed restlessly. His frame trembled as he recollected the sensation of falling. A series of soft giggles drew him away from his recollection and his eyes focused onto the figure that was gently pulling him upwards by their connected hands. His struggles ceased when he spotted the gigantic clock face by the corner of his eye and he gulped, knowing that he was at remarkable latitude.

"H-hey! P-put me down!" Alibaba screamed above the whipping wind. The child was either ignoring him or didn't hear him clearly for he laughed more. Alibaba's throat went dry and he squeezed his eyes shut. He could even feel his own heart pumping insanely in the protective cradle of his ribcage.

He didn't notice when the rising had stopped however, he did recall the tightening of fingers around his. That action reassured him a tad but his eyes still stubbornly stayed close.

"Hey." He heard and felt a nudge. "Look."

"N-n-no…" He squeaked out of pure fear as he gripped tighter the small hand to stress the statement.

"It'll be okay…just look," Aladdin insisted to the hanging teen. Those words meant more than one could measure, especially to someone who was probably going to die if any mishap happened to occur. The blonde let out a shaky breath. "There is no…way out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Alibaba could have sworn that he heard amusement in Aladdin's voice.

"Fine," he reluctantly grumbled. "B-but, you are going to let me down as soon as I have done that, deal?"

"Condition accepted."

Alibaba gulped once more, cursing the wind that trickled his sense. At snail's pace, he creaked his eyes open, blinking rapidly to get used to the sudden intrude of light. Then, he gasped.

The land was spread widely before him. From the yellow coloured paddy field to the busy streets of the town, from the huge patches of buttercups at the distance to the tall modern buildings in less than a mile, all these sceneries enlisted themselves before his eyes. With the sunlight graciously set upon them, it was perfection.

Was this the world he had found grey a few moments ago? Was this the world he had tried to escape from? Staring dumbfounded at the scene, he realized how ignorant he had been. He sought death to escape, from reality and those troubles he faced yet at the same time he had cancelled out every possibility that things could have taken a better turn.

Alibaba was so deep in thought that he had failed to register his strangely emptied hand. In the next moment, everything went down. Literally.

"Aladdin!" He shrieked as he fell, feeling the gravity beckoning him.

"Relax!" A flash of blue was by his side in the instant. Those teasing blue eyes stared into his hazel orbs.

"How can I?" Alibaba half yelled. "I'm falling from god knows how tall! And YOU expect ME to STAY CALM?"

"I take back what I said before. You're quite noisy too," Aladdin commented dryly, still wearing a pleasant smile on his face even though his hand had already reached up to cover his poorly abused ear. "Trust me you are going to be fine!"

Alibaba didn't know what to think of that statement. Well, not like he had a choice, right? As he drew closer to the stone floor, he was almost sure that death was upon him. Keyword: almost because out of nowhere, numerous glittering blue orbs gathered, glowing like fireflies as they rose towards the falling pair. In an instant, everything exploded into a world of blue.

Like mattress that cushioned one's fall, Alibaba felt himself sinking into something unknown and magical. Those lights gently engulfed them, tender like those of a mother's hands. Alibaba could only gape in awe. With his hands, he lightly extended to feel them. How unreal they felt, yet it was that visual feel that struck him. It was as if he was sinking, dipping into a deep blue sea, without a destination. How terrifyingly thrilling.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, the comfortable blue that enclosed him broke away, chip by chip like a snake that shed its skin. His eyes widened while his heart missed a beat. Was he dreaming? What unfolded before him was a perfectly captured scene of the deep ocean, just like how he imagined it to be.

Alibaba didn't know what to think anymore. In less than a few minutes, his mind had already reached to a point dangerously close to malfunctioning. Trying to reason didn't seem to work. Everything was just beyond normal. One second ago, he was falling to his death and the next, he was sinking into an unknown abyss.

His eyes wandered away from the wonder before him, instead, they stayed onto his companion; the one whom Alibaba presumed had caused all these abnormal occurrences. On the child's face was an epitome of calmness, a contrary to Alibaba. While Alibaba seemed to be fidgeting uneasily, Aladdin was relaxed and calm. His eyes held something akin to longing but Alibaba realized what were beneath those eyes. Fear. Despite that, the fear was different. It was not the fear of death or dangers. It was the fear of loneliness, the fear of losing something or someone. Even when his lips seemed to be tugged into a smile, the fear didn't fade. It stayed.

Those revealed feelings made Alibaba ponder. What could have happened to make a child who by the looks of it, around ten to show that kind of expressions? Did he lose someone important? Did something terrible occur? Alibaba could only feel his throat getting tighter in anger and shame. Angry that a child was hurt at such a young age and ashamed that he had even thought of the idea of committing suicide, because no matter how worthless he thought he himself was, he realized, no, he knew that there was still someone there for him, someone who would still care for him, just like his deceased mother.

"_Jumping to death as they wished… Always so selfish."_

Heh, Aladdin was right. He was selfish. For what reasons did he do that? He wanted attention from those who knew him, loved him, cared about him, even for a second. He wanted them to see him, to find him. He longed for someone who knew him. He wanted to be praised, to be consoled yet not be put to shame. Was this the only solution he could think of?

Tears threatened to escape his eyes but he ignored them. He was very selfish indeed. Nonetheless… Alibaba turned soundlessly to Aladdin who barely noticed his glance. If that was the face that they were going to wear, then Alibaba couldn't bring himself to do it because no matter how hard it was to admit it, he was a coward. A big, pathetic coward.

His stupor was brought to a stop when their feet found their way on the stone floor of the tower. Their landing stirred up the petals of the blooming wild flowers underneath, directing them into an unseen mad dance. The dreamlike sea dissolved away, into nothingness and the clear blue sky was divulged once again.

Alibaba continued to stare afar. His heart beat quietly in its own calm manner; a feat that he hardly believed he could carry out. Everything was as silent as it should be and those red petals caught his eyes. Alibaba let his eyes roam, resting on the floor that had suddenly seemed so appealing. He wondered how he could have missed the red wild flowers which had somehow strived at such height.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" His eyes were drawn away from the flowers to the owner of the voice, sitting cross-legged across him with a thoughtful look. Not comprehending the subject that the child was talking about, he kept quiet, knowing that eventually he would elaborate. "The world."

Alibaba's mouth moved but no word came spewing out. Even so, Alibaba knew that the child understood. A comfortable silence stretched when his companion reached out to touch the tender petal of the wild angiosperm. That was when Alibaba notice the way the beautiful blue hair was being kept in a neat ponytail.

"These flowers are strong, don't you agree? Once this place was nothing but a plain stone floor yet these flowers come and bravely call this place home." The tiny fingers traced along the outline of the flower structure. Strange enough, Alibaba found himself drawn, to how those strokes bent the petals, even so slightly and how those petals rebound with their own efforts, as if smiling and declaring that whatever you threw to them, they would take it by full force.

"These stone floors are of the finest quality, as hard as diamond, firm like wall. Spears and swords hardly scratch them but look, all it takes is a bud, in the smallest creak. It is all it takes to penetrate them," Aladdin spoke with such tone that indicated himself as someone who had lived for a long time. "What drives them is not the courage to die but the will to live."

"It's the same for humans. We survive, struggle, experience…we live."

The wind picked up its speed and tackled the duo. The shattered red petals were once again brought to life.

"Those who seek death are the true cowards. They leave someone to grief for them. They smile in accomplishment while the others are torn and devastated…devastated indeed…" Aladdin slowly stated. His voice quivered and faded until it was a mere whisper. It blended into the air, hopped from one petal to another. "Even though parting is inevitable."

He turned to Alibaba. All those previous sadness evaporated into thin air when a smile graced his face. "That's why, Alibaba, you're a brave person."

At the mention of his name, Alibaba perked up in shock. Buffeted, he blurt out, "How did you know my name?"

Alibaba could have sworn he saw Aladdin flinch as if ready to slap a hand over his own mouth but it was gone in the matter of a second. Those blue orbs that had stayed for so long left Alibaba's form, instead favouring the wide sky above.

"Who exactly are you, Aladdin? How did you do all that? Why…" Alibaba literally bombarded Aladdin with questions, leaning forward in desperation for answers. He would have resumed if not for those eyes to find their ways upon them again. The shade of fear that was presented before seemed more emphasized.

"I'm sorry," the child finally declared. "That's a secret."

Alibaba stared in disbelief at the child, however, he did notice how the normally collected child nervously twined his fingers. It was not like Alibaba was going to let things slide. "Then, can you tell me why you are still intact after your rather dangerous act back then?"

The boy's only answer was the lower of his head in apology. Alibaba groaned in frustration and sat down with a childish 'huff', eyebrow twitching slightly. The other blinked as if surprised before he giggled.

"What?" Alibaba grumbled. If possible, his eyebrow twitched more now to hide his embarrassment. Meanwhile, Aladdin was either too busy supressing his laughter or ignoring the blonde's question.

"You remind me of him." The way Aladdin said those words appalled Alibaba. There was a rare but genuine happiness in his voice. Whoever this 'he' was, this person was special to the small child. His hard glare softened at that. Therefore, in contrast to his stern questioning, he gave a quiet whisper. "Oh."

"You're not going to question me?" Aladdin inquired, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"No, I won't." Alibaba could tell that Aladdin was amused by that, judging from the twinkle in his blue eyes. The child stretched his hands back, planting them to the floor as supports as he tipped his head upwards to study the clouds.

"I guess I'll never truly understand you…each and every single one of you." Aladdin trailed off before pulling himself back to his initial position. This time, there was an unmistakable smile on his face. He stood up, patting away invisible dusts.

"I'm sorry, Alibaba. It is not that I don't want to tell you anything, in fact, there are tons of things I want to share with you. However, that will be bad… Sometimes, knowing too much is not good for someone which is why you need to be patient, Alibaba."

Alibaba pursed his lips together to halt a protest but his raising eyebrow and scowl gave him away.

"When the time and needs arise, I will tell you everything. For now, I am sorry."

"_Look, just stop apologizing."_

Aladdin's eyes flickered as his mind made a trip to the past. He softly touched his lips, contemplating. "Perhaps, that is the wrong way to put it."

That, of course, didn't escape Alibaba's eyes. As many questions as he had right now, he had a premonition that nothing would be revealed by the end of his struggle. Ergo, he sighed, relaxing under the warm light the sun gave out. Even though he could feel eyes on him, he promptly ignored them.

Another sigh greeted him and he peeked at Aladdin who was wearing an unreadable expression. "I envy you, Alibaba."

"Huh?"

"Because…you're alive." Those words were spoken with utmost caution and a tad of hesitation. Alibaba frowned in confusion, looking straight into the mesmerising orbs. Those orbs hardened as the last word faded.

"You see, Alibaba, I can't die."

"What?" Registering the incredible fact, Alibaba's mind gear began to turn. "Does that mean that you are immortal?"

"No," Aladdin lazily denied. A smirk crawled up to his face and a wicked glint shone in his eyes. "I can't die because I am already _dead_."

"…Eh?"

"EH?"

.

_What should have been one split into two. I wondered what this revelation would bring about._

.

_In the hazy of that dimly spring moon,_

_Scattered with the breeze of this feeling_

_To the pale of the night sky melting and vanish _

_With many of reminiscence._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It have been a while. So, here is the sequel to The Clock Tower. I will find sometime to update when I am free from college, ok?**

**Signed,**

**ReneeNCC **_  
><em>


	2. Episode 2: Friend

**Episode 2: Friend**

_Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies._ **~Aristotle**

**.**

_**I was fine with ignorance because I had a friend.**_

_**.**_

A thousand years ago, a spirit was set free from its cage. Throughout the years, it had watched men and women alike, warriors and leaders, animals and humans. They had lived, died and faded. Once born from nothing, now reduced to nothing. A man was born when another died, so was the cycle of life.

A thousand years ago, when the world was still in the stage of ignorance, when everything was clear and easy, when it was peaceful and calm, there had been no need to worry about diabolical issues. No wars. No disasters. Everything was perfectly fine and still like the wave on a stagnant lake.

However, the world kept its own secret. Beyond the thousands years, a malice was born from a conflict that occurred long before anyone knew. That deep malicious feeling swirled within the earth, until one day it was all uncovered by a simple breath of air.

People longed for more, much more than what they held. They thought of becoming god. They became selfish and arrogant. They crossed the taboos set up by their ancestors; they created lives as if they were the great ones.

Something went wrong along the way. A magician that harboured a deep form of jealously created something destructive; something that the magician assumed could be controlled. However, how wrong the magician was. The creature went out of control. It became something wild and ended up being fuelled by the fierce hate and jealously of the magician. The magician was consumed by the creature.

In an attempt to protect his beloved kingdom and world, a great king raised and held up his staff. A strong seal was laid but the war that had broken out because of the ill feelings had already caused harms to thousands of people. The kingdom and the king perished like sand being blown by wind.

The king left something within the world. Something akin to a brilliant light where hope and power resided. Those who held the king's will were picked from the mass, to lead each era in hope that nothing unpleasant happened. They were the anchors of the eras, the guardian of the future.

As for the spirit, not many had heard of it. It was more of a legend than an existence. Those who did though, sworn that they could never forget the sight of it. A magical creature. They said. Almost like an angel. Names such as the keeper of time, the judge, the power holder, God's messenger, the _Magi_ were associated to the spirit.

A thousand years later, it all began again.

…

It had been a week since their meeting. Under the lecture of the younger, Alibaba did give up the thought of committing suicide and he learnt to treasure life more. Miraculously, the problems he was facing didn't seem all that serious anymore for some reasons. People who had a positive mind always seemed to be able to survive better. He guessed.

Almost all his problems were resolved. He was now staying in the school's dorm thanks to the director of the school, Sinbad. He got over the rejection and got into another team. Yup, all the problems seemed to be taking a good turn…well, except for Kassim.

They hadn't been talking for a while now and he didn't even get to see that guy. Last time he heard about him was from Hakuryuu who mentioned that Kassim had gotten really close with some delinquents. Alibaba thanked Hakuryuu's information on Kassim while the scarred teen strolled away with a warning or two to stay away from the gang.

Maybe patience was what he needed. If given enough time, then maybe things would be better between them. That was one of the things he learnt from Aladdin.

He visited Aladdin almost every day. He quickly learnt that the child seemed to like apple a lot as he would find the spirit biting into one every time he visited. How did a spirit eat and where the hell did all those apples come from? Alibaba simply had no idea. It had been something that remained regular in his every visit. Alibaba soon developed a habit to bring the child that particular bright fruit when given chance. He always admired how Aladdin would look positively thrilled at the sight of the fruit.

The University of Sindria or sometimes referred as the School of Sindria was where he studied. It was famous for being the Institute of Archaeology and Alibaba was grateful to have the privilege to enter the institute. If he managed to graduate from here, then he would be able to travel around and discover all sorts of wonder from the past.

He was always one with a heart full of curiosity. Even his mother had said so. Alibaba supposed that he might still be a child in some ways.

"Yo, Alibaba."

His musing was interrupted and he felt his body tense automatically.

"K-kassim?" He croaked out, not exactly anticipating the arrival of the other.

"What is with that face? Not happy to see me, eh?" Kassim voiced, making a motion similar to a shrug. Crooking his head, he spread his arms wide, enjoying the feel of wind. On the corner of his lips though, a cancerous stick was loosely hung.

Alibaba immediately grimaced at the sight of the cigarette. Kassim took the chance to blow smoke in Alibaba's face, sending the unexpected blonde into a series of coughing fit. The smoke stung Alibaba's eyes and he felt them burning and watering to get rid of the offending substances.

"Hah, still as immature as ever, huh?" Kassim teased, tipping the stick slightly. Watching the burnt end dropped off, he smirked. Alibaba gave a half-hearted glare at the black haired male. Instead of being offended, Kassim continued to give his ever confident smirk.

"This is what men do. Grow up, Alibaba. You can't remain as a child forever," Kassim reprimanded. Alibaba however, wasn't one to back down easily…well maybe he did back down one or two times before but definitely not this time. He had been so much frustrated by Kassim's action lately.

"It can kill you," Alibaba spat out. They spent the next few moments staring at each other intently, each with their best glare. Heavy silence draped like a blanket over them. No noise, no movement, not even the scuffling noise of the passing students fazed them. There was only intense eye exchange between them as well as the almost tangible tension.

Like the way a predator eyed its prey, Kassim's sharp yellow eyes narrowed while Alibaba struggled to stay firm and strong, refusing his instinct to avoid the eye contact. Finally, it was Kassim who broke off the eye contact with a snort as if amused.

Without another word, he slammed his palm down onto Alibaba's back, watching the young blonde stumble clumsily in his steps.

"Kassim, I-"

"I heard that you've moved to the dorm," Kassim interrupted, clearly distasting the mere thought of allowing the blonde to speak. Alibaba bit his lip as he was forced to swallow back the words that threatened to leave his lips but still, he gave a solemn nod.

"I bet it's that nosy chairman, pulling all those strings behind the back," Kassim grimaced. Hs face scrunched into a mixture of disgust and hate.

"No, the chairman is only trying to help!" Alibaba argued.

"A bad pick in his case then," Kassim retorted. There was a moment when Alibaba felt his blood boil. His entire being filled with anger and his self-control began to quietly slip away.

"What do you mean by that?" Alibaba hissed with his teeth gritted.

A shrug answered his heated retort.

"Hmph, since that flirt decided to be a busybody, let him be and with you being as weak and dependent as always, I guess it's quite fitting."

Rage was stirred up and Alibaba glared in full fury. It was tempting to punch the daylight out of Kassim if not to wipe that… smug look off his face. How dare he look down on him so? In his blind anger, Alibaba reached out, clenching the already unkempt collar of the other's uniform. Like a mad, wild cat, Alibaba growled at Kassim, ready to take him down by force.

Kassim, on the other hand, remained relaxed. If you squinted, you might even spot the slight mirth in his topaz orbs. They were mocking and laughing at Alibaba's poor attempt to overpower him. Alibaba stared into those eyes. The eyes that had shared so many sceneries with him; the eyes that spoke so clearly to him for so many years. They were gone. The light in them now was dim, hardly bright and blinding like they were before.

At that moment, Alibaba realized something. The one he was baited to punch; the one who spewed out all those hurtful words; the very being in front of him was not Kassim. Not the Kassim who he grew up with, not the Kassim who he had competed with and looked up to. The one he held in his balled fists was a total stranger.

His hard grip loosened, leaving behind a crumpled mess. In an unbelievably slow pace, he backed away with his hands falling unceremoniously to his sides. Somehow, he wasn't that crossed anymore, knowing that the present Kassim was indeed not his friend whom he had known so well.

His fury subsided into deep pity and remorse. Time could change someone this much. Even when Kassim commenced to mock him for being a coward, for not being able to land a single finger on him, his annoyance and frustration did not surface. In their place was the never ending sorrow.

The shortening cancerous stick was dropped and squelched under Kassim's foot. In some vague way, he felt a tiny part of him being crushed beneath the foot as well; the hope for his friend's return, for him to say that it was all a joke.

Kassim turned around and without any more unnecessary words, he left. He however, did notice the odd silence that engulfed Alibaba. Since when had he been so level headed? It wasn't possible. Kassim knew Alibaba. He was a weak, pathetic worm and Kassim liked it to stay that way.

That was why he shrugged the silence off as another oddity of the blonde, feeling his smirk return in full force. He enjoyed being overpowering and he lavished the very feel of victory when he saw and knew that he had won, watching as the blonde fall before him and lay defeated.

Not even once did he turn back to spare a glance at the silent blonde. He never did know that the silence was not an act of cowardly but an epitome of pity that Alibaba painstakingly hid away. If he knew, oh if only he knew, then maybe things would have been different between them. Then again, who knew?

Alibaba heaved a sigh, looking up and away from the back of his retreating friend to the wide sky. Faint scent of the smoke lingered in the air around him as a reminder of their short conversation. He let his eyes take in the beautiful azure sky, highlighted by a tinge of whiteness. There were a few clouds roaming in the sky, being pushed around by the changing wind.

His hand stretched out, blocking away the burning light from the sun. Some of the light though, stubbornly streamed through the space between his fingers.

Life was sometimes like the sky. Alibaba mused. Even when Alibaba tried so very hard to block it, it would find a way to him. Life was full of turbulence. No one could stand still. Each and every single one of us was like the cloud in the sky. Taking on various shapes and sizes, we changed, we adapted and we lived.

Change was like tides and fierce blowing wind. You might struggle but you could never stay the same. Time was the pacemaker of change. It pushed the wheel of fate and fate determined the change. Change occurred in every living and non-living things. It was our duty and ability to accept alternation and move on. It was all life was about; moving on.

No matter how hard it seemed, if we followed the flow of life, by the end of it we would surely be able to find…

"What a beautiful sky…" Alibaba trailed off without any meaning, tugging his hands into his pocket, he went on his way.

…

The weather was nice and breezy that day. The sky was so blue that it reminded him of the ocean in which he remembered reading from a book. Occasionally, the wind would bring along a fluffy cloud and he would laugh at the interesting shape it had taken.

What magnificent art! Aladdin liked to lie down and admire the cravings of the meticulous Mother Nature. Never mind the sun. It could no longer render any harm to the disembodied state he was in.

Aladdin pulled himself up from the ground. A simple push was all it took and he was off the ground. There was no need for him to actually touch the ground and he enjoyed the simplicity of having the opportunity to float even a little. Despite that, he still preferred to stay on the solid ground just so that he could feel the pulsing life force of the population. It reminded him of his existence and the life he had had before.

That thought caused him to sniffle involuntarily. His life had been short and not exactly pleasant. Loneliness had elicited fear and fuelled his desire for company yet he couldn't bring himself to hate it. Instead, he yearned for it.

He still harboured certain regret though. He regretted that he hadn't had the chance to make friends sooner, during his lifetime. It would have been really fun… It must be. He had seen couples of students joking, laughing, playing tags and hanging out with one another. It looked fun. If he was living at this moment, then it must have been different.

Alibaba had been a great friend but even Aladdin could feel the heavy implication that hung in the air when Alibaba so cautiously piloted their conversations. Sometimes, Alibaba would get carried away and forget the fact that Aladdin wasn't exactly the same as him. That would often lead to an awkward moment but the blonde never failed to return the next day with his favourite fruit in his hand.

Sure, his past life had been a touchy subject that Aladdin would like to avoid but that didn't mean that he was some sort of fragile porcelain doll. He was definitely capable of defending himself even His Majesty had complimented so. Even though he could feel a depressing cloud looming over him, he knew he had to come in term with the reality and so he did. What passed remained as past.

He couldn't live again. As sad as it seemed, it was the truth. He existed within the clockwork, watching the change in tides of the world. One nation raised and fell. Potential kings and gallant warriors were born and gone. Centuries were like mere days. Without Aladdin paying attention, time seemed to fly.

How long had it been since then? He couldn't add it up. All that he recalled were those scarlet eyes and warm hands that led him out from his prison. To Aladdin, time didn't hold any value to him. There was always too much time. His very existence was a counter to the wave of time. His own clock had been halted and he existed, no longer connected to the flow of nature. He couldn't be swallowed by time like some other spirits eventually would; instead, he was left out of it.

It was kind of upsetting to be so… isolated. How foolish was it for some men to long for immortality. What did they see in their eyes regarding the matter? Fame? Wealth? Pride? It was hilarious! Now, Aladdin stood above of any men in his undying state yet he couldn't feel any pride. If he could, he would tell them; to watch others die away while you alone lived, it was sad and lonely. In some way, Aladdin was grateful that no one needed to suffer from the curse of immortality.

Well, it brought nothing to think too much about something like that. The most crucial thing now was to stay and live in his unique way, savouring the pure bliss of the present.

"Eh? Wasn't that…" Aladdin mumbled when he caught sight of the bright blonde hair. Tilting his head to get a better look, he smiled in delight when he discovered that the blonde was indeed Alibaba.

His smile soon faltered when he watched the exchange between Alibaba and another teen whom he presumed to be Kassim. Aladdin was appalled when Alibaba made a motion to punch the other. His rage evidenced on his eyebrows and his blazing eyes. Aladdin willed himself to stay calm as he watched the event unfold, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help. It was always that fact which annoyed him the most.

To his utmost relief, Alibaba relaxed his stance and disappeared into the many corridors of the school. He wondered what had transpired. From the look of it, it wasn't pleasant but the serene look Alibaba had by the end of it all made Aladdin think otherwise.

It was strange. How attached he felt to that particular blonde… Maybe it was how he would react to the smallest detail or maybe it was because of how he would frequent this place to visit him as a friend, as a comrade.

Another breeze touched his face tentatively. The unknown flowers nodded their heads while some of their dainty and delicate petals fell and rode the wind.

He caught a random gentle red petal before releasing it into the air again, staring after the twirling petal. Closing his eyes, he hummed lightly, feeling the dull vibration of the tower as the first chime of the ancient bell went off.

It should be nothing to be worried about. He would have thought so if not for the sharp prick behind his back that made him snap his eyes open. What was this presence he felt? It was so dark and sinister that it reminded him of the catastrophic events in the past. It smelled of wars and vengeance.

Where was the source of it? He stood by the edge of the tower, scrutinizing the campus. Aladdin spotted a teen, the one who Alibaba had talked to a moment ago, Kassim was glancing upwards. If Aladdin hadn't known better, he would have thought that the male was actually seeing him.

Now, there was no need to be paranoid, was there? He hopped onto the railing. His hair once again tied in a ponytail. However, as the dark haired male followed his every movement, doubt rose within Aladdin. His eyes caught the slight smirk the teen gave and a mysterious glint in those yellow eyes. That made Aladdin worried.

Frowning, he dove downwards, phasing through numerous moving gears and machineries until he came to the underground dungeon, built many years before. His calculative steps weren't enough to hide his anxiety as the touches lit up one by one, leading him towards his destination.

The seemingly endless corridor would have left a man cowering with the way it stretched and threatened to devour the trespasser. Wave-like trepidation slammed and tackled Aladdin but with ease, he strolled down the hallway.

The ornament that helped to keep his hair in place sparkled until it shone lightly, repelling the beast of fear away from the spirit. Instead of paying heed to the ornament, Aladdin let his eyes wander through the stony wall of the corridor. Despite the amount of time passed, the structure still remained as good as new. Some dusts though managed to settle but it didn't really make much different in their effort to affect the foundation of the ancient tower.

He eventually paused in front of a majestic double door. The torches by the side of the door were less brightly lighted, casting a heavy pressure upon the ambience. Exhaling lightly, Aladdin's hands gripped onto the handle of the doors, hating the shocking icy sensation of the metal that was biting into his ghostly skin.

It was so damn gloomy down here which was partially the reason he avoided the place. Reluctantly, he exerted a pushing force, watching the doors being shoved open and creaked.

The moment he stepped into the deepest section of the tower, the touches of the interior lit up simultaneously. Even Aladdin couldn't help but feel the darkness underneath, like a low, rumbling thunder, attempting to take over him. In contrast to the lively force he felt outside, there was only listless air and death here.

Aladdin could sense the teasing tentacles of the darkness, full of immense negative emotions, nipping at him lightly, cooing at him to give in to his fear and hatred, pleading him to render it freedom. Aladdin merely fingered his ornament, feeling the magical device beam at his touch. Excitement seemed to swirl within its metal case. Aladdin smiled, knowing that it was probably excited to be used again after such a long time. Perhaps Aladdin should let it have its way sometimes or else it might grow bored and lured random people into the web of its illusion again.

Truly, it was just like a child even if it was meant to be a mere magical item; an item that had somehow developed the thinking skills and personalities of a living being. Magic was definitely full of wonder.

Before the musky darkness assaulted him further, bright warm light extended and pulled him into an embrace, banishing the darkness. The blackness shied away from the light, snarling at the barrier formed. Its thrashing claws, however, retreated and stayed put like an obedient puppy.

As the rebellious darkness parted, Aladdin managed to take a good once-over at the vast space. Nothing seemed to be out of place. The flame that licked away the ever standing candle never faded and stayed as bright as they were. He walked down the aisle, passing the vacant benches that were similar to those in a church. The red carpet beneath his feet was an eerie red, crimson in its own way; a huge contrast to the white stone-like ground.

His fingers tapped against the wooden benches, allowing a foreign rhythm to leave his fingertips. It was an effort to calm himself and to lift his spirit that had been dampened by the moody atmosphere. His steps were nowhere as light as the first he had taken. They were heavy, weighed down by thousands of worries.

His eyes never left the altar in the middle of the room while streams of light slipped through the tiny crack of the ceiling. The light was almost like a veil, blanketing the altar, bathing it in the light.

As he stood before the altar, his eyes roved over the spacious place. The whole hall was enclosed like a chapel. In fact, it was once a sanctuary for the faithful worshipper but soon it was left forgotten, buried in the ashen history. It was a gorgeous structure. Its regular pentagon base stood out, firm as always, showing off their strength as they supported the beam that spouted towards the ceiling of the basement.

On each of the five tall, thick walls, there were its own distinctive designs, carved into symbols and shapes which ranged from the star to the unique bird-like creature. Among them, there was one who outshone the others; an eight pointed star, embedded so deeply into the wall that you would long to touch it, just to feel the calculated width of each line, eager to look into the pure molten gold adoring the symbol.

That was the mark of true king, a strong magician like none other. People quivered at sight of the symbol. Anyone would have begged to have that mark carved on them so that they could be recognized and respected, so that they could stay by the king's side as a loyal subject, a brave warrior, caring confidante and wilful comrade. It symbolized strength, power, pride and glory, a privilege to fight by the side of dear King Solomon.

In utter respect, Aladdin delivered a swift bow before he turned with apathy to face another similar symbol but unlike the other, this one was masked with a coat of darkness and stood lower than its counterpart. Seeing them facing each other had created some kind of contrast and conflict. Nonetheless, he didn't come here to realize what he already knew.

Aladdin approached the symbol while a familiar rush of darkness alarmed him. His hands touched the mark, hissing in pain when it scalded him. The seal thumped impatiently, almost as if it would break out.

"You're being quite active lately," Aladdin whispered, pressing his hands against the glowing symbol. Despite the uncomfortable heat, Aladdin didn't retreat his hands. He knew the reason behind the increase of zeal in the beast. He could sense the thickening lump of wickedness in the world and he knew the worst that could transpire if he let the world be. It had been a few centuries since the last time something that terrible had occurred.

It was only a stitch in time that saved the world from being totally perished. The darkness was fuelled by the evil in the world. It was a good thing that most of the wickedness was removed and cleansed that time when the world broke into wars. Aladdin only managed to restrain the beast from fully freeing itself because the seal wasn't completely damaged. A thousand gratitude to the great power of King Solomon.

"_**Pain…sorrow…call upon me…RELEASE ME!" **_The being within the seal demanded, shrieking in its mighty voice. Aladdin knew better than to being affected by its words and menacing aura. The world had suffered enough. There was no need for another hurricane to sweep through it. Whatever wicked deeds that had been done would eventually be compensated, whether with their lives or souls.

It still continued to abuse Aladdin's mind, screaming through the telepathic link between them. Its every word was punctuated with increasing amplitude of throb, beating against Aladdin's palms. The spirit could feel the being of darkness scramble around, knocking blindly against the seal but the seal didn't budge and remained strong, disrupting its escape.

Aladdin breathed out in slight relief when he found out that the seal was still strong and capable of holding the darkness in. However, feeling the need to replenish the seal, he concentrated. Glowing, he directed his magic to strengthen the seal, repairing and replacing certain parts with stronger and more powerful spells.

He could feel the darkness panic and fly into rage. It roared when it sensed the seal that it had been trying to break reform itself, leaving no room for it to pass through. Aladdin managed to retain a straight face when a low wail broke out. It was until the whole process was completed did he pause to examine the reinforced seal.

No matter how much time had passed, Aladdin didn't like to do this. The fact that it was him who had robbed a being of its freedom didn't sit well within him even though he was well aware that it was a must to seal it for the sake of mankind. It was said to be a raging beast that was born from hatred and sorrow, a hollow being without feeling, an existence that should have been erased but who gave anyone the right to determine one's fate?

He still felt a deep contrition when he heard the fervent plead and beg. He knew its pain well; the pain of being trapped in a same place and never moved on. It must have been very, very lonely. Even though it was believed that the beast wasn't capable of feeling, Aladdin knew that it wasn't entirely true. The howls and shrills of pain were the evident. Even if it might be all feigned, even if the being itself wasn't aware of the feelings it poured out, Aladdin knew that its fear and rage were real.

"I'm sorry…" Sometimes Aladdin wondered what had made him so. Between good and evil, there had never been a clear line. Along with that mutter of apology was a gentle swirl, calmer than before. It was like an understanding between them albeit the beast would never accept its fate of being sealed. Hating someone for eternity was tiring in a way, especially when you were incapable of dying.

The doors slammed close behind the spirit and he breathed in the much cleansed air. The past was complex and it was hell to go through. However, Aladdin didn't really mind. It was his choice to be here to hold the obligation in guarding the seal. Days faded into months, months faded into years. Never did he complain because it had all been his choice since the beginning.

A speck of light was spotted at a distance. Aladdin finally grinned, picking himself up from the ground via the bricks, away from the dungeon.

No matter how much solitude he had to bear, no matter how reluctant he felt to redo the seal, all those were trivial matters now because…

"Dear Solomon, can you see it?"

Because…

"Alibaba!"

…he had a friend.

…

_The dream,_

_The naps,_

_Invite me,_

_To the room without the existence of time,_

_However I am just staring._

* * *

><p><strong>Quiz: Try guessing the name of the song at the end of this and the previous chapter^^^<strong>

**A/N: Hello! It has been a terrible week of no internet access. I'm currently relying on wifi from a hotel and it is expected that the wifi from my place will take some more time to be ensured that it works. Ah, this is disastrous but I think I will manage. **

**So, I will have to apologize beforehand because I may not be able to update~ But good thing that I didn't leave any cliffhanger, right?**

**Additional info about the other stories and upcoming stories, please check my profile page. XD**

**Signed,**

**ReneeNCC **


	3. Episode 3: Learning Past

**Episode 3: Learning Past**

_A man may die, nations may rise and fall, but an idea lives on._ **~John F. Kennedy**

**.**

_**When memories flashed like fleeing dreams, I realized that I had lost someone very important to me.**_

**.**

"Hey, Alibaba!"

A friendly slam directed onto his back had him stumble a few feet, nearly crashing head-first into his locker. Boisterous laughter filled the air after the greeting and Alibaba hissed slightly at the numbing pain that spread like wild fire across his back.

Nursing his back, he craned his neck backward. Eyebrows wrinkled into a frown at the man albeit not in an unpleasant way.

"Mr Chairman," he addressed though his sound barely passed off as whisper. The man blinked dumbly before he patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"There's no need to be so formal. Loosen up! Just call me Sinbad. Formalities always make me feel so old," The purple haired man chirped cheerfully, displaying his charming smile that sent sparkles everywhere. Alibaba could have sworn a few girls actually squeak at that.

"Anyways, how is the dorm?" He asked with his arms crossed in a casual way and his lips trudged into his usual confident smirk. Alibaba's eyes dimmed with contemplation as he recalled his brief encounter with Kassim but that was hurriedly masked with a soft smile.

"I-It's fine." He cursed himself for stammering and he could only pray that Sinbad didn't detect his nervousness. Those sharp eyes that focused on him almost made him doubt. They lingered for a few moments longer before slowly withdrawing from his figure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, really it's fine," Alibaba replied much too quick for his own liking, subconsciously bringing his head down, not wanting to look into those topaz eyes.

A few moments of silence followed. While the silence seemed to be welcoming, it was tormenting and gnawing Alibaba inside out at the same time. The elder male just stared with thousands meanings before a series of his trademark laugh echoed in the hallway. That made Alibaba relaxed, letting out a breath that he didn't know he held. Perhaps it was because of that action, he failed to register the same pair of eyes that were scrutinizing him. They narrowed in knowing but no word bleached those lips. Better keep things that way…

"Don't hesitate to request anything you need, okay? With you in the dorm means that we're all family so don't be a worrywart and ask for help or anything when it is necessary. Isn't that right, everyone?" His boisterous voice once again transmitted through the narrow space and he soon received enthusiastic replies with equal volume.

Seeing the students so energetic made Sinbad laugh. Alibaba could only admire the quality of the chairman. How promising he was! With the way he seemed to get along with nearly everyone, Alibaba began to understand how he had been elected as the chairman, director of the school at the prime age of 14. Sinbad must have been a man full of talents. His nature had drawn people closer to him; unrighteous persons, mere strangers, powerful figures... all were at his disposal.

Thinking about Sinbad always made him a little self-conscious. After all, what Alibaba did possess? His strength and determination was like heaven and earth when compared to the director. However, his heart relaxed though when he heard Sinbad's words. They were words of acknowledgement, words full of zeal and words of great generosity. He should never have been worthy of his praise and acknowledgement. He was a wimp who was too afraid to face a lot of things.

"…_You're a brave person."_

Perhaps, he was wrong. Alibaba let a smile crawl back onto his face, feeling the weight of those words that were somehow deeply carved within him. He shook away the clinging self-pity and directed himself to collect a few stuffs from his locker. His eyes caught the sight of his assignment, incomplete and folded neatly by the side. Almost instantly, he groaned. His instructor could be a merciless demon at times.

Harvesting all the references he needed, the assignment papers were ceremoniously gathered, safely secured in between two thick references. Slamming the metal door shut, he nearly shrieked when he saw Sinbad leaning against wall beside the lockers.

"Umm… is there any problem?" He asked, still a bit shaken, not exactly anticipating that the man had yet to leave. Sinbad shrugged before patting Alibaba on the shoulders and pushed him into the corridor.

"Sin…bad?" Alibaba sounded as he was carted forwards. "What's wrong?"

The purple haired man sneaked glances from side to side and exhaled. It was as if he was walking in a territory of the enemies. Alibaba stared at him questioningly as he repeated those actions several times before finally settling down to look at Alibaba.

Scratching the back of his head to ease his nervousness, he laughed. "Oh, it's nothing too serious…"

"I see," Alibaba stated but his tone betrayed a sense of suspicion.

"So…where are you headed carrying all these heavy looking books?" Sinbad inquired. His hands pried away the upper reference only to spot the assignment beneath it. "Ah, assignments… Bring back memories."

Alibaba snorted at that. It was easy for him to lower his guard around this man. He had that sort of talents apparently. For a moment there, he was tempted to say that he was in fact heading towards the clock tower, where only those with special permission could go, but managed to hold his tongue.

"The cafeteria," Alibaba instead replied. Sinbad nodded in understanding but there was this mysterious glint in his eyes that unnerved Alibaba.

Before any words could be further exchanged, a loud shout broke out from the distance.

"SIN! Get back here!" The chairman flinched and his face visibly paled. Alibaba had to resist a snicker at that. So, it was that matter all over again.

"Got busted?" The blonde asked.

"Shut up." Sinbad was trembling slightly now. "Should have found a better place to hide those papers."

As the trudging footsteps drew closer and closer, Sinbad crept away from the corridor, desperately trying to conceal his presence by moulding into the wall except that it wasn't really working.

"SIN!" At the end of the hallway stood the devil himself…

"Ja'far… calm down," The chairman pulled his hands up and waved them nervously. That little to calm the white haired assistant down, instead the heat skyrocketed.

"How, may I ask, can I calm down when you have almost a year worth work still lodging at the corner of your office?" The 'devil' yelled hysterically and pointed an accusing finger at the irresponsible male.

"Easy there, just take a deep breath. Jeez, why are you so tense all the time?"

"And here I thought you have changed for the better when you volunteered to clean your own office."

"Umm… Ja'far… calm down… seriously dude…wait, what are you doing?" Sinbad took a step back as the man before him growled and reached for the hidden wires in his long sleeves.

"Prepare yourself." Ja'far's tone was one that rivalled to ice. Sinbad gulped nervously, backing away further whereas the other strolled with an incredible slow pace.

"Look… I can explain that… Just give me some time okay and I'll get them done."

"Sin…" A silent yet menacing hiss. Sinbad was no idiot; he didn't need to be hinted twice to run so he did just that, sprinting down the corridor with the devil itself hot on his trail.

"Ah, say 'hi' to Aladdin for me!" was the final yell. Alibaba watched in total dumbfound at the exchange and he could swear he still heard their screaming voices even when they were already out of sight.

"No running in the hallway!"

"Say the one who freaking run while yelling!"

And then, there was a loud crash.

"Shit!"

"Language, Sin!"

"Oh, come on…"

"Halt! Or I'll confiscate all your booze!"

"Oh man!"

Alibaba chuckled at the final groan. He just couldn't win against Ja'far, could he? Humming, his legs parted as he made his way to the clock tower to meet with… Wait a minute here. How did Sinbad know Aladdin? He snapped his head back towards the place where Sinbad was last seen, much too fast that his whole vision blurred. Nothing but silence and a few odd glances of the students met him.

With a sigh, Alibaba shrugged. Never mind, he might as well ask Aladdin for further details.

...

_Warm light slipped into the spacious library. A childish gleeful laughter jingled throughout the space while an older, wiser voice followed._

"_Look out and be careful with the stair and books, Your Highness."_

"_Yes, I understood." The child mumbled his reply with precise politeness that made the older man smile. The blue haired young child mounted a stair with ease. Eyes searched the rack for books that he found interesting and worth reading. _

_His guardian stayed at the bottom of the stair all the time as he gathered every single book he desired to study. The well-crafted wooden rack gave off an elegant feel and every stair was polished with magnificent gold._

_Five minutes had passed and the child had already gathered over five books; each with thickness that adults would never imagine seeing a child read._

_The door to the library was quietly pushed open but even the tiniest creak could be heard echoing in the deadly silent library. A look at the newcomers and the child was down the stair in the matter of seconds._

"_Your Majesty!" He laughed and thrown himself at the elder, snuggling close to the warm silky robe. The king chuckled at the enthusiasm the young child shown before couching down to the child's level. Giving the child the best hug he could muster, he smiled when the child giggled._

"_How is your day, Aladdin?" _

"_Fine, I have found a few books to look through." Aladdin pointed at the books beside the stair to prove his statement. The ruler nodded in approval._

"_Why don't you gather them here? We can look through them together if you like."_

"_Really?" With a meagre amount of suspicion, he asked. The nod of the king was like a spring sweeping through a continent of winter. He soon broke off into a dash to collect the books._

"_Leave us." The king ordered and the two guards tailing behind him complied._

"_As you wish, Your Majesty." As soon as the guards left, the guardian came up to the mighty ruler._

"_Quite an energetic child, don't you think so?"_

"_Yes and polite as well, my lord."_

_The king hummed in delight, watching the boy laugh while hugging the book. The little feet seemed incredibly light as they danced across the floor towards him._

_That afternoon, they stayed and talked, mainly about the books. While Aladdin found the company of the great king calming, the ruler found relaxing warmth within the child. It was by the end of their time, the king gave the small figure sitting on his laps a small pat on the head._

"_What do you think of this world, Aladdin?" The king's voice was filled with a mixture of emotions. He looked out via the window, towards the green carpet that stretched all the way to the south of the palace. Aladdin who was focusing on the book he held within his hands jolted slightly and his eyes moved to peer at the king. Clearly confused as to why the king asked so, he tilted his head and registered the question in his mind._

_Behind them, the child's guardian perked up yet he made no move to interrupt the conversation that was going to be held. _

"_This world, do you like it?" There was something within the elder's voice that Aladdin couldn't put a finger on. It almost felt like hesitation with a tinge of sadness. Aladdin knew that but figured that it wouldn't help much if he asked. Instead, he obliged himself to focus on the question the king left._

_Aladdin followed the great king's eyes to view the amazing yellowish rays that bathed the greenish field. Various flowers stood out among the others, swaying in the most relaxed manner. And then, there would be occasional moving air, teasing around and dancing in an unheard rhythm. Sometimes, Aladdin would imagine riding on the wind and searching the world for its many amazing views and sceneries. _

_Without any further contemplation, a nod subconsciously made itself known to the king. Only when the king ruffled his hair, he returned his glance to the king. _

"_I see," the king said. Eyes misted with a strange glint. "Even when there is evil dwelling in this world, you will still like it?"_

_By now, Aladdin was beyond confused. "Evil?"_

"_That's right. Evil." A book was raised at a distance before it floated its way to the king. The book itself seemed old but the hard cover it had had managed to retain most of its original state. As it settled in the hand of the king, Aladdin couldn't help but found it odd as to why the book didn't have a title._

_In one sweep, it was flipped open before the child resting on his laps and what in it was something similar to a children's book. Not that Aladdin complained. He did need some simple reading to spare his mind from excessive thinking. _

_On the very first page of the book, there was a colourful picture in which plants grew so magnificently and people joining hands with each other. There was no sadness or sorrow, only laughter and overwhelming happiness. On the upper part of the page, there was a line, written in their own unique language: __**Across the sea, people united. Hand in hand, there was peace.**_

_A flip and the next page came to view. It showed a man with a sword in hand, facing a giant beast. __**Together, they fought through hardships and troubles against beasts that exceeded their strength.**_

_Then, there was another picture on the subsequent page. Hundreds of men cheering and a man seemingly to be the leader held the bloodied sword in hand. __**No matter how impossible it seemed, they succeed because they were united.**_

_Aladdin managed a small smile at that. It seemed to be what His Majesty had been trying to do; to build a nation of unity. His own hand moved across the page, stopping on the picture for a moment with his fingers tracing lightly along the face of the warrior. _

_As he moved on though, he barely managed to hold back a gasp for there was blood and wailing souls. _

_**Alas, the peace and harmony was tripped off balance when they turned against each other. Misunderstandings and misconceptions led to arguments. Humans began to think that they couldn't have lived in peace for they were too different. **_

_The following pages were filled with the sorrow and immense grief. People were dying when Aladdin spotted a small group of people laughed. Page after page, they seemed to grow larger and darker. Their shadows went wilder and wilder. _

"_That's evil." The king's calm voice gained his attention and Aladdin whipped his head back towards the king who looked sad and sorrowful. "Evil and good are two sides of the same coin. When there's love, there will be hate. Will you still love such a flaw world even when you know that it will never ever be able to be perfect?"_

_Aladdin shook his head vigorously before he said, "The world may be wound and old from wars but…" He turned the pages forwards until he arrived at the first page. The drawn painting of the people joining hands, smiling with all their hearts touched Aladdin. If possible, he wanted to see for himself; a world where people didn't need to worry, a world where people knew no sadness. "As long as there will be one single person smiling, everything will still have a chance to change and that person now is Your Majesty."_

_The king was stunned for a second when Aladdin beamed at him. "That's right, as long as Your Majesty is here, you will try and work hard so that one day, surely we can mend our relationship and be united once more. After all, evil is born from good and it can definitely be reborn into something good again if there is someone there to try, to not give up. That's why I believe that this world can change and I love this world very much!"_

_Aladdin's innocent smile was almost blinding and the king laughed mentally at himself for being lectured by a child but no matter how you looked at it, Aladdin was the one who truly guided him, comforted him when something went wary. When he was uncertain of his path, it was always the light the child gave off that guided him._

_For him, he guided countless people yet this child had guided him; he who should never have wavered, he who had been thought as a God. The ruler nuzzled close to the child's head. Was this His gift? Whispers of gratitude left the ruler's lips as he mumbled thanks to God for granting him someone so special to him in his life._

"_Your Majesty?" Aladdin asked, feeling the tenseness of the king left his person as he snuggled close to him. Whatever he had done, it seemed to be well for the unknown sadness and ill feeling of the king had apparently disappeared._

"_I want that book to be with you," the king suddenly muttered. "If you ever feel lost, depressed or simply in need of a company, read it and remember me or Ugo as well as all those good things you have had around you. Never ever lose yourself…"_

_Adults tended to say so many confusing words yet Aladdin knew its hidden meaning. He held the book closer to himself as if to apply warmth on it. Then, all of the sudden he recalled something. He turned the book over, viewing the hard cover that devoid of a suitable title._

"_Hope…" Aladdin felt his ears ringing in resonate with something he couldn't explain. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Since this book will be with me, then it should be named! And I thought it would be a good idea to name it 'Hope' since it will be guidance to me in the future. To guide lost souls and disheartened spirits, one must always have hope!"_

_The king gave a mysterious smile. "I think that will be the most apt."_

_A bright light immediately filled the space and Aladdin gasped when he felt the book he held in his hands glowed. A few seconds later, the light passed. On the dark brown cover now stood a title, craved in italic fonts; __**HOPE**__._

_Aladdin stared in disbelief down at the book. Fingers danced through the newly formed word. The king chuckled behind him. _

"_A name is always important as it holds power. Words too, are powerful if used correctly. In this case, you have done a great job in naming the book. Well done, Aladdin!"_

_Aladdin smiled broadly, showing just how happy he was. _

"_If that's so, can I name this one too?" The child gushed before fingering the ornament clipping his hair in place._

"_Oh, that must be something I made long ago. I am surprised that you still have it with you."_

"_Of course I have it with me! Because this is the first magical device you have ever designed."_

"_Go ahead then, give it a name."_

_Aladdin closed his eyes and gave it a deep thought. He could feel the excitement rushing through his veins and he opted himself to calm down so that he could sense the cool calmness of the ornament._

"_Then, how about…"_

_..._

"Aladdin?"

The said person jerked when his name was called. The blonde beside him was genuinely worried with his eyebrows knitted together and his hand waving in front of him.

"Are you okay? You're spacing out."

"I'm fine." Aladdin brought his hand up and rested his forehead against it. His mind dulled. "I'm just thinking…"

"About what?" Curiosity was eating Alibaba away as he questioned.

"Something."

"Oh." Knowing that he would probably get no answer from the spirit, Alibaba pouted. Aladdin meanwhile took a deep breath as he steadied himself, feeling his senses return to be keen again. It was no usual for him to dream like this, heck, he had almost forgotten how to dream.

Instead of bothering himself over the matter, Aladdin directed his attention to the items sprawling across the ground in front of him. A couple of papers caught his eyes and naturally, he picked them up.

"Ah, that is our latest assignment," Alibaba announced, crawling closer until he was directly in front of Aladdin. With poorly masked nervous twitch, he laughed. "Well, I thought that you might know something about history and stuff cause…"

Ah, ah, there he went again, getting all awkward again because he touched what he called an 'off-limits' subject. Inwardly, Aladdin suppressed a sigh.

"What do you want to know?" With that being asked, Alibaba replied with a shrug.

"I've no idea actually. I did bunch of researches but all the information is unorganised and confusing so…"

"You need help?" A shy nod was the reply. Aladdin handled the papers with care while his eyes scanned through every word on the paper.

"History of Sindria, huh…" As he murmured, he was aware of a pair of wide eyes darting towards him.

"You can read?" Alibaba tried, to sound less insulting and all but he never expected the spirit to be able to read, well, text from modern days that had definitely differed from the one the child had in his time.

"Obviously," Aladdin drawled with a roll of his eyes. "I have high adaptability and learning capacity."

All Alibaba did was grin rather sheepishly.

"So, this is basically about this place, its location and its identity before this era." This time, a methodical nod was shown to him. Aladdin almost chuckled at how fast the blonde changed into his serious mode. "What have you found out?"

"Nothing much, except for being a well-known port city for at least a few centuries."

"You are mostly correct but I doubt that that piece of information alone is adequate. For your information, this place has always been a strategic spot for trading and port activities. It guarantees a large portion of incomes."

"I see," Alibaba mumbled as he jot down the point on his note pad. Aladdin then let out a string of words too fast for the blonde to comprehend and he could only stare at the spirit questioningly. It was until Aladdin repeated those words in a slower motion did he catch on. It was in Toran language, one of the earliest and hardest languages in the world. That made Alibaba wonder, exactly how long had the child existed.

"That means 'Land of Gold'. While the land itself does not contain any natural resources, its location and natural protection make it more valuable than pure gold," Aladdin continued to speak without hesitation and the smoothness of his talk amazed Alibaba.

"The best example would be… Balbadd. As it was one of the longest lasting nations."

Immediately, Alibaba perked up at the mention of 'Balbadd.' He had come across the history of the nation when Professor Ja'far went through the syllabus. To tell the truth, it intrigued him.

"23 generations, golden centuries… there are so much to tell yet so little time. Let's see…ah! I haven't mentioned that I have had the privilege to meet the founder, right?"

"As in Balbadd's founder?" Alibaba half choked, not doubt out of surprise.

"Uh huh, quite a fine young man back then, full of dreams and aspirations."

By now, Alibaba had put down his note pad and stared in awe as he listened closely to every lifts of tone of the spirit.

"And? What's more?" Slightly surprised by the sudden enthusiasm, Aladdin glanced at the blonde, noting the excitement evidenced in the raise of the eyebrows.

"I can't remember exactly which year it was but…" He trailed off and picked himself up from the ground, only to land a few feet away from Alibaba. "He stood here at that fateful day and swore to create the strongest and everlasting nation."

"But, he failed. Balbadd fell eventually." Alibaba stated, masking his disheartened look perfectly.

"That may be true but pray tell do you know the real reason behind the fall of the country?"

"I've read about it. It had been in our last examination. I believe that it is because the 22nd king abdicated his throne because he fell in love with a commoner, a mere servant nonetheless. While he had been a wise ruler, his successor was a wretch. Soon, Balbadd was brought to its downfall."

"Do you think it is unwise for him to give up what he could have for a woman?"

"…Not exactly…" Alibaba muttered.

Aladdin hummed and pushed Alibaba forward to the place he had been standing. "Imagine… this is the scene the founder saw. A vast world without distance. While strength is important, Balbadd spent 23 generations to figure out the fact that without love, whatever strength one gained it will eventually reduce to nothing. A tyrant may rule for a thousand of years but without the love of his citizenry, he would cease to exist."

Alibaba could only nod dumbly at that. It was during times like these that Alibaba thought of himself as small and foolish being before the presence of the child who seemed to beam with wisdom and experiences.

"Hey, Aladdin, I'm curious… what is the king from your time like?" Alibaba blurted out, too late to hold his tongue. As the child's eyes dimmed, Alibaba bit his lip for he must have touched a sensitive subject. "Never mind if you find it uncomfortable to answer my insolent questions. It's just that I want to know more about you…where you lived, who you were before and why…you are here."

Aladdin sighed, sitting down onto the stone ground with his arms rounded around his knees.

"His Majesty…was an amazing king. He laughed, acted foolishly sometimes, pulling pranks when he grew too bored," Aladdin paused with a chuckle and there was a soft glow in those azure eyes. "His Majesty protected his people. He loved them and they in turn loved him. Until the very end…"

"He must be a great king," Alibaba agreed, watching as the spirit smiled almost sadly.

"It's until now I know what he meant by that…" It was a whisper barely audible but Alibaba heard those faint words and he knew that whoever Aladdin was, he must have had a good relationship with the king.

"Which era was he from?" Alibaba quietly inquired. If he were as great as Aladdin mentioned, then definitely his name would be carved in the history. For a few moments there, Aladdin stared at him yet at the same time, not. It was as if he was seeing something more, further.

"Do you know a place called Alma Toran?"

Alibaba nearly choked on his spit. Of course he knew Alma Toran! It was the earliest nation and almost could be considered as a legend! Wait, that meant that the king was… the Great King Solomon! He looked back in total disbelief at Aladdin.

"I take it that you have heard of that place. It has been so long and when I thought I would have forgotten how the place looked like, I would always find it in my mind." A perfect portrait of the evening when golden ray poured by their feet.

"Perhaps I should share with you some histories of this clock tower. King Solomon ordered the building of this tower. Magicians came forth from all over the country while alchemists and mathematicians did their calculations and ergo, this tower was built. There could never be another tower similar to this one as it was the efforts and hearts of many that made the tower unique. It could be considered as a miracle when the first sound of the bell rang. A heavenly chorus of angels and the sky parted to shower light upon the tower. It was a blessing from the God Himself."

Alibaba found himself hooked up with what Aladdin was describing and he could almost picture it clearly; the way the tower stood majestically and the figure of the legendary king at its foot. With the raise of staff in his hands, people cheered and light shot down. The tower would shine like a brilliant star in the universe while the songs of praise were like waves and never ending tides.

"His Majesty announced that day on the top of this tower, his voice louder than thunders and his will clearer than crystal, that as long as the tower stands, he shall watch over the people he loved so much," Aladdin said. His eyes were clouded with misty veils. He raised his head to watch the clouds that were being dragged by fierce wind.

"You can say that I am an epitome of His Majesty's wish. To watch over and protect…"

...

Alibaba left earlier than usual for he knew not to push the spirit too much. It was a good sign that Aladdin told him so many things but that led to him being overly curious again. There were still so many questions and answers not given. However, he should find out about it himself.

His fingers swept past a craving; one that he failed to notice before. Upon closer inspection, he deduced it to be in Toran.

_**Never ever lose yourself…my light.**_

Now, that was random. Who had carved it here? Examining those words for the last time, he pulled away his fingers after he felt the depth of emotions lingering there.

Something moved at the corner of his eyes and he turned, only to find nothing. Shrugging, he tucked his books back into his arms and walked quietly back to the dorm.

"Oops, I forgot to ask Aladdin about Sinbad… Whatever, there is always next time, I guess."

...

Ready, steady and with a breath, the air shifted. Moments later, a hiss rang from the bushes as a black serpent made its last struggle. The arrow made of pure spiritual strength pinned it down and with a final wriggle, it varnished into a puff of dark smoke.

"That should be all…" Aladdin heaved a deep sigh. The moon behind him was large and looked closer than ever. Its silvery light highlighted his small frame and the cold air of the night gave a mysterious ambience.

In his hands, the bow he moulded faded into a dim blue light and he stood for a few more seconds before leaping to settle down on his usual spot on the edge.

"There has been an increase in their numbers. It is not a good sign…" He looked up into the night sky, liking how the stars twinkled. There were times when he wished that he could read the stars if not to have a promotion of what could possibly happen next.

"Your Majesty, what should I expect?"

"_If the time comes when I die, promise me to protect the people in my place."_

Aladdin had wondered why the king had said so back then and he wanted to deny that he, in fact had always known deep down in his heart that humans were mortals and none could have lived through years unless they became like him… who was not exactly a mortal.

He had wanted to say something back then. He had wanted to ask something back then but the sight of the solemn king made him reconsider. Did Your Majesty foresight this too? Aladdin knew that whatever he said now didn't matter anymore as the king was already dead, had been for thousands or more years.

Yet, he felt the urge to and therefore he spoke so uncertainly. "I have always thought of Your Majesty to be awesome. Tell me can someone as awesome as you die?"

He did.

Aladdin wanted to believe it was all a lie so that he could look forward to wake up from the thousands years nightmare to find himself back to the warm abode with his guardian, Ugo and His Majesty by his side.

A sob escaped him as he curled up. His breaths were messy and unsteady, a contrast to what he had been taught to keep his breath steady and calm at all times. A numbing heaviness washed over him as he felt the tears he kept locked in drip.

"_You are truly my light."_

There was a warm weight on his right shoulder but when he glanced up, it was gone. What remained was a speck of light and the slight difference in temperature. He sniffed and wiped away the salty liquid, perking up when his ornament illuminated the darkness around him.

Its light was comforting albeit different from the previous one. Aladdin could feel the thick anxiety and worry the item held for him. Mumbling words of apology, he uncurled himself. His bare feet once again stretched out to feel the wind.

"I'm fine…really…"

"_Go ahead then, give it a name."_

A name that he had long since spoken, a name that he almost forgotten.

"_Then, how about…"_

"Rukh."

.

_Growing too tired of sad things_

_But my lips __still mumble with that unbearable voice_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah! My saved file disappeared! NO! *sob* Guess, I will have to do it again. Patience...please have patience...thanks. ;)**

**Signed,**

**ReneeNCC**


	4. Episode 4: Rising Crisis

**Episode 4: Rising Crisis**

"_We have, I fear, confused power with greatness." _**Stewart Udall**

**.**

_**Time flew by yet I stood still.**_

**.**

He was absolutely sure that the last time he checked, he was a magician not a caretaker.

The irritated man strolled with a deliberately slow pace as if to relish the welcomed reprieve of the impending hell. His shoes tapped rhythmically against the smooth floor, sending echoes throughout the tedious corridor. The light that seeped through the full wall window had only managed to contribute to his annoyance, especially when the light flashed across his peripheral every time he entered a particular angle.

A sigh was poorly concealed under his breath as his eyebrows furrowed together. The warmth that could once be considered as comforting had been registered as clinging and down-to-earth frustrating as he struggled to come to term to the ridiculous command, no, request, he noted, that His Majesty had so graciously given him just a few moments ago.

Rubbing his forehead as a sign of defeat, his ears automatically picked up the chatter of his magic-addicted companion which uncharacteristically devoid of the subject of his addiction. Even though it should have been quite amusing, peculiar even for the self-proclaimed 'best friend' of his to act so, it still didn't overtake the shock of seeing his respected king acting like a whining child.

What happened, you asked? The poor man could only offer a short summary as to what the early audience with his king had landed him to. You see, he was having quite a good day before the king began to complain and whine about something regarding not being able to be in the presence of someone. Naturally, this had perked the interest of the magician for not many things could reduce his calm, collected and mature king into a bawling, sniffing and whining child. Now that he thought about it, he should have just left things be.

His regret not only lied in having to be in the presence of the over-enthusiastic companion but also in the fact that he had to be a caretaker for this special someone for the rest of the day, which could have been reserved for something more beneficial. Frowning even deeper as the ranting of his companion continued to assault his ears, he gave out a frustrated sigh. Lank fingers raked through his hair. What have he done to deserve this?

"…you should have seen him…polite…decent…"

Wait, what? For the umpteenth time that day, he sighed even though his curiosity was clearly stirred within his conscious and his lips parted, ready to satisfy the dying feeling. However, he managed to compose himself, holding his tongue as to not see the smug look that he knew he would receive if he showed any interest. As his ears resumed to pick up tiny details about this mysterious charge of his, he clenched his fists as he swallowed nervously.

Thankfully and fortunately though he would never admit it, his blue haired companion had decided to calm down, silently leading the way to the private compartment of the palace where they would meet with this interesting individual.

Pausing in front of the manicured double doors, they exchanged a small glance before gently pushing the doors lest any movement fiercer than that would scatter the peaceful silence that had shrouded the space of the vast resource room. His partner was the first to peek in, almost in such an incriminating manner that he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Before he could comment on how childish and suspicious the other might look in the eyes of a passer-by, the said person turned back to grin at him.

"What?" Eyebrow rose in a calculated angle, he couldn't help the annoyed tone that escaped his lips. If possible, the grin spread wider and the blue eyes seemed to glitter with a knowing gleam.

"We are just in time!" The blue haired male exclaimed, albeit not too loudly. Refusing to wait for his so called 'best friend's' reply, he ushered the already irritated male into the resource room.

'What have I done to deserve this?' He thought again as he was pushed none too gently into the room where the burning enthusiasm from the sun once again assaulted his eyes. The scent of the books and papers immediately crashed into him, accompanied by the slight unique fragrance of the morning blooms. His eyes lazily took note of the sight before him, noting the same coordinated orders of the library as well as the abundant emerald the miniature garden offered him. The swishing of the water somehow clamed his jumbled nerves and the chirping of the early birds eased his infuriated mind. Without him noticing, his tense shoulders unwound and he found himself calmer than he had been since that morning.

He could almost feel a nerve bulging at his temple when his forgotten companion forcefully adjusted his head so that his head was facing directly at the small greenhouse. Knowing that arguing with the man would only fuel his desire to annoy the hell out of him further, he grunted and clicked his tongue instead as a protest.

Eventually, he did manage to focus on what the other magician wanted him to. Blue was the first thing that crossed his mind as he took in the much smaller figure crouching in the middle of the green plantation. Soundlessly, they moved, taking cautious steps to get a better look at the bundle. He was about to announce his arrival when a hand shot up to silence him, much to his displease. Still, he let his curiosity drove him and he wordlessly glared at the grinning male beside him.

Then, it all began. Unnoticeable at first but soon it escalated as pure white concentrated magic orbs began to gather, drawn from all corner of the room. They followed, almost in an obedient manner in the configuration of tentacles that enveloped the tiny figure in the garden.

Hushed gasps occupied his throat. His eyes went wide, seeing ribbons of light curve and bend in the air. Amidst his surprise, he managed to spare a hesitated glance at the… child, definitely a child; he had taken a double take to confirm that fact. That was when he noticed the snowy masses in front of the child.

While he struggled to get a glimpse of the unknown substances, it only took one sniff to identify them. The aroma that seemed to breathe life into him was unmistakeable that of the _moon roses_. Pale as snow and rare as gems they were. Rumoured to be at bloom only for a mere few seconds while it might take decades for one to mature, its beauty were out of the world, too subtle to be comprehended. However, that was not the only reason the _moon rose_ was held in high regard, its true value lied within the mysterious way it healed and eased injuries, cured illness and sealed fatal wounds that might cause death. Some even said that they held the power to revive the death though its desirable abilities only worked when they were in full bloom.

It was not a secret to him that the kingdom had been cultivating these roses while trying to preserve the angiosperms but it was to no avail. No matter how much power and magic they poured into, the roses never lasted over a minute. It was as if nothing could stop its death and not even extracting its essence worked.

'What can a mere child do?' He couldn't help but wondered. His mind sneered at his thought, prompting him to purse his lips into a thin, straight line while his eyes studied the child whose hands had reached out to feel the strings of magic, directing it skilfully.

"His highness is unique, isn't he?" A whisper came from his left. He barely craned his neck to stare into those knowing eyes and for once he didn't feel as annoyed as he should. Rather, he felt his legs manoeuvre themselves to the edge of the garden where a tiny bud of the _moon rose_ innocently laid, just a few steps away from the engrossed child.

Not knowing what had urged him on, he hunched over, fingers slightly ghosting over the delicate plant when the bud seemed to come to life all of the sudden. He watched, in total awe as the bud began to grow, slowly but surely. Pristine petals shyly peered out and uncurled, like a maiden revealing her dainty palms. In his bewilderment, he took a step back, extracting his fingers away from the rose that had, in less than a minute, reached full bloom.

"What?" He questioned, not as inaudible as he thought for in an instance, the streams of light paused and disintegrated. He half expected the roses to wilt at that moment but they didn't. They stayed, stubbornly so in their ever beautiful states as if frozen in time. Frozen… wait, it couldn't be.

His sudden realization must have shown on his face for he heard the gentle chuckle of his companion as he cheerfully affirmed his suspicion. "His Highness specialises in time magic."

He turned sharply to the cheeky male, mouth agape when he registered those words. That was absurd! Impossible! Impractical! Despite his fierce denials, the moment his eyes paused at the teeny figure, he knew it was a lost cause. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the epitome of His Majesty's younger self looking back at him with those same shade of azure eyes. Heck, if he hadn't known His Majesty well enough, he would even say that this child was the illegitimate son of the king.

"You flattered me, Ugo." The younger's voice held a hint of maturity and calmness that deeply unnerved him.

"Well, it's the truth, Your Highness," Ugo declared, not even bothered to conceal the pride beaming in his words. The smaller only hummed in amusement and it was his voice that snapped the gaping male back to the living world.

"I believe we have never met before… My name is Aladdin, please to make your acquaintance." Blinking slightly, he chuckled, pleased by the display of politeness.

"Likewise, Your Highness. My name i-"

.

A soft groan escaped the blonde when he felt his body being lightly shaken. His sense drowsily crept back, transferring the numbness of his limb to his brain. Through much struggles, his eyes fluttered open, spotting the shade of light blue mop in front of him.

'Aladdin…?' His mind absentmindedly provided but as the mist before his view cleared, he realized he was mistaken.

"Good morning, Alibaba," the bluenette greeted, voice pleasant but laced with a thin yet obvious layer of amusement. The blonde mumbled incoherently in response, gears turning as he tried to match a face to the voice. Then, everything clicked in place.

"Wah!" Yelling indignantly, he backed away, neck craning backward subconsciously and expectantly met with the concrete wall of the library.

"Ouch!" He hissed, feeling the tear pricking his eyes as the pain exploded at the back of his skull. Bringing both hands up to cradle his head, he half-heartedly glared at the now chuckling figure of the young librarian.

"Good morning, Miss Yamuraiha…" Alibaba droned, still feeling a bit annoyed at the shameful display. Warm sunlight invaded the corridor as the blonde picked himself up from floor. The librarian gave one last smile before fingering a bunch of heavy looking keys.

"You're quite early today, aren't you?" The young woman said, fingers gracing through every lock with ease, matching every single one of them with their partners. It never failed to fascinate Alibaba, the way those locks seemed magically obedient under the librarian's hands when even the staff had trouble with them.

"Yeah… I still need some more information for the final part of my assignment." Alibaba replied, eyes still lingered on the magic casted by those nimble fingers.

"Oh, the one Ja'far gave, right?" Yamuraiha asked. At the nod of the blonde, she jokingly added, "Always a devil in that aspect."

The creak that followed was the only warning Alibaba got when bright light tackled him and the unique smell of books filled his nostrils.

"But, aren't you impressive? Most of the students haven't even been through halfway of the assignment." The beautiful woman uttered, moving over to pick up the random papers from the unkempt counter that she had no doubt forgotten to tidy the day before.

"Mind if I read through?"

Alibaba blushed lightly at the compliments and gave permission with ease. He soundlessly followed Yamuraiha's lead into the spacious space of the library. The comforting warmth of the Sun slipped through the transparent glass that reached up to the ceiling while its light reflected upon the lush green tropical trees, highlighting the morning droplets that had settled themselves onto the broad leaves. The pristine marble floor felt ironically cold, considering how the sun had been graciously sharing its warmth.

"Hmm…interesting theory! You pinpoint the most farfetched incident and relate them to the history! How can you so accurately determine these facts?"

Alibaba rubbed the back of his neck rather nervously before stating, "Well, I have a reliable source, I guess…"

"You got to tell me about it!" Yamuraiha was sparkling with excitement now, so brilliantly lit that Alibaba had to squirm a bit at her blinding interest.

"Mmm…A friend of mine came by some day ago. He likes to travel a lot so it is not a surprise that he knows a bunch of things." Well, technically, it wasn't entirely a lie…maybe, but it was not like Alibaba could tell Yamuraiha that a ghost was actually filling in the details, right?

The woman seemed to accept the explanation but the look she gave was a bit sceptical. She believed nonetheless. Politely excusing herself, the librarian went away, probably to check the new set of books that was lying in the hall. Unbeknownst to the blonde, the female smiled a tad too knowingly as she typed the name the blonde had accidentally slipped in his half awake state into her phone.

As the lady left the compound, silence filled the place. Alibaba shrugged before taking in a deep breath, enjoying the rejuvenating scent carried by the wind.

"Hmm? What's this fragrance?" His nose twitched slightly in an attempt to identify an unknown scent that seemed to have blended into the usual morning air. Mystified, the blonde followed the inexplicable stimulus; the thought of gathering information long departed from his mind. His instinct led him to the striking garden amidst the sea of archives and almost immediately, he spotted a speck of white among the dark green leaves.

His eyes sparkled with childlike enthusiasm as he studied the delicate petals of the white rose whereas his nose continued to immense in its overwhelming yet surprisingly pleasant scent. Wondering how in the world could he miss the rare coloured rose, he tentatively reached out, feeling the soft petals underneath his fingertips until he felt a sharp prick.

Yelping in pain, he backed away, flailing his affected hand wildly as he took in his attacker. It was a small, slender dark creature with its eyes narrowed in slits while it hissed in defiance. Alibaba stared dumbfound, the pain in his hand momentarily forgotten, at the serpent whose eyes were unnaturally keen.

"**Didn't your mother tell you, 'never trust the guardian of time lest your own time be robbed away'?"**

The whispered words stung his ears and the last thing he recalled seeing was the gleaming golden in the creature's eyes before he was swallowed by waves of trepidation and queasiness.

.

Blue eyes blinked as they glanced at the distance sky. The howling of the wind seemed to be more punctuated than usual and a dim light hovered over the earth, indicating the upcoming rain. The child sighed, tilting his head slightly at the familiar hum of his magic infused ornament.

"Can you feel it, Rukh?" His voice came out as a silent mumble. Without waiting for any form of affirmation, he leaped to rest his feet on the railing where he could feel the air the best. The moving air was ominous, he noted in disdain, keeping his glance steady at the horizon before a particularly vivid shine caught his eyes.

Gasp. An uncharacteristic sharp intake of breath escaped the blue haired child as he shifted, swiftly, just in time to dodge an inky spear that embedded into the space he was a moment ago. Roving his eyes over his attacker, he pursed his lips into an indecipherable line.

"Well, aren't you Alibaba's friend…?" The child drawled as if it was the most obvious thing to do after having nearly been stabbed. Innocent blue eyes darkened as they clashed with yellow ones. "Kassim, is it?"

The shadowed teen remained silent but a sneer grew on his face as his yellow eyes glittered in a sinister hue of golden.

"Or should I say…_Ithnan_?"

.

Something was dripping. Numbness filled his entire being as he tried in vain to move his oddly heavy body. Managing only a slight creak of his eyes, he absorbed the sight of the darkened ceiling.

Where? What? Pieces of his memories scattered and flowed among his streams of thought. His fingers twitched slightly as he tried to pick himself up from what he observed to be the marble floor of the library. Did he fall asleep? It was strange, he would have remembered.

Drip. So clear yet vague at the same time. The blonde searched for the unusual sound that seemed to resound throughout the space that was the embodiment of silence and stagnant. The whole library appeared to be more than empty without the warm presence of the sunlight and various calming noises of the nature. Within the unnerving space, there was only the sound of water dripping, continuously yet rhythmically.

"**Why?"**

It sounded strained, painfully placed upon a pair of quivering lips. Alibaba shivered, eyes darting around to pinpoint the source of the voice. He saw the faint silhouettes of people while their shadows seemed to stretch under the eerie light. Hiding cautiously behind a shelf, the blonde unconsciously clenched his fists, heart pulsing in sync with anticipation and a sudden urge to know.

"**Why would Your Majesty go through such length for that **_**thing**_**?" **The speaker hissed, voice filled with malice, fury and unexplainable scepticism.

"**For something that is **_**not**_** human!"**

The emphasis of words delivered an uncanny pang to Alibaba's chest. Feeling the unfamiliar sensation of dread crawling up his throat, Alibaba hesitated. The feeling never left even when his heart throbbed almost overwhelmingly, shadowing every other sound in the vicinity. It was odd, how he had no idea of what they were trying to converse but at the same time, he knew.

The next thing he was aware of was the fact that he was falling, being pulled by the falling tiles beneath him into a void, an abyss of darkness.

"**This is all your fault!"**

"**It will be the death of Your Majesty."**

Whispers and hushed accusations sounded within the space, bouncing off the unseen walls and remained, etched in his fuzzy mind. He couldn't make out anything; he couldn't feel anything yet he knew of the familiar feeling of a bad omen, crawling up steadily to his already tightened throat.

"**Never trust the guardian of time lest your own time be robbed away."**

A glimmer of gold melted into the depth of the darkness.

.

Weapons engaged in a terrifying dance. Sparks flew as they crawled against one another. They held grace, precise accuracy and astounding strength. There was no sound aside form the clashing of weapons and the shifting of breath. Underneath the fierceness of those weapons was a sense of eerie calmness, like the undisturbed reflection of the stagnant pond. That was soon tipped off when the smaller launched a particular acute slash towards his opponent, successfully throwing the taller off balance. Dark sword sped across the stone tiled floor. Its metal body clashed with a resounding 'cling'.

The disarmed male threw a bewildered look at the being in front of him who was strangely devoid of anger, just curiosity.

"Well, it has been a while, hasn't it, Ithnan?" Iciness laced in every nook and crook of the voice, sending shivers down to every man on the Earth. The usually bright blue in those childish orbs faded, only so slightly, reduced to a dull shade of azure. They caught sight of the abandoned weapon on the floor, silently grimaced at the ill intent oozing from it. It was bleak, unforgiving and everything he went against. His eyes trailed back towards the black haired male, locking with the sinister golden that adorned his frame.

"To think that you would go through such length as to pollute the very magic you respected," Aladdin stated as his voice held nothing, just empty and plain. If he noticed the way his opponent shakily steadied himself, he didn't make it shown. Instead, he turned away from the fallen man and towards the lying weapon. With caution, the child touched it tentatively, only to flinch back at the sharpness digging into his skin.

"Ha," Ithnan panted, masking it perfectly as a chuckle. "An absolute pure being like you cannot hope to fathom such weaponry."

"Hmm." The spirit hummed in response, sparing only a quick glance back at the other. "Absolute pure huh?" And he laughed, unnoticeably at first before it grew in strength. "There is no such thing as absolutism."

"All that exist are uncertainty… hesitancy… and hypocrisy," the child continued. His steps were light yet unmistakably firm. "And I wonder, which one you represent?"

With that his eyes danced with something akin to the wildness of a beast, a stark contrast to the usual calm and collected hue. Those eyes clashed and melted against the dull flashes of gold, questioning and for once bleak. The taller spoke nothing. His eyes scanned over the fallen sword, mind dropping into a calculative state.

As if reading his mind, Aladdin shifted, blocking his way to the weapon, a knowing glint presented in the endless blue.

"Tell me, what do you think you can achieve through such violent action?" The question was so lightly thrown that it was almost infuriating. And infuriating it was for Ithnan as his face constricted into a mess of rage and oddly a look of complete loss.

"**This is all your fault."** The possessed teen spat out in complete disgust. Unconcealed rage was set ablaze against him as his throat tightened, forming a lump that clogged stubbornly at his throat. **"If only you have helped him…then His Majesty would have lived."**

Unfazed by the rage blazing against him, the child smiled, a little less human as he dawdled despite the fact that a tad of hesitancy slipped past his frame in the form of the slight trembling of his limbs.

"You must have really loved His Majesty," Aladdin whispered and his sharp blue eyes softened into his usual warm hue. "Fault or not fault, blame or not to blame. You have indeed been far too concerned about the past. Allow me to ask this once again, _what do you think you can achieve through this?_"

"Everything! With your power, we can regain everything! His Majesty would have reigned forever. His Majesty would never die!"

In an instant, Ithnan found himself staring into the grey sky where the droplets of Heaven threatened to fall as his back collided against the floor and his cheek burned from a sharp blow.

"You fool," the child stated, his voice quivered. His clenched fists tightened and his nails dug into his palms. An inaudible sigh escaped him as he watched the falling of the first rain, slowly and softly upon them. "That's impossible…and you know it."

It almost seemed comforting; the way the sky wailed and the way the damp veil enveloped them. As a single droplet swayed and slid down his cheek, he wondered if the rain had always tasted salty.

"Humans are never meant to live forever. They live, they learn, they treasure and they die just as sudden as they came. That's the way of life. No matter how we wish otherwise, it ought to be clear that it isn't possible." His hand reached out to perceive the rain. They slipped down and gathered before dispersing into nothing as they marched away in a stream.

"Impossible, you say?" Ithnan's angry stomps were lost in the rain as he rose and defied. "I refuse to accept such naivety! His Majesty never deserves death!"

"True, we never deserve what happened to us, whether it is good or bad," Aladdin pressed, his voice strengthened and was firm once more. "Yet, have you ever thought about it? What is it that His Majesty desires? And what's it that you seek after?"

That threw Ithnan into a deep contemplation though his face betrayed nothing. The spirit, lost in his own thought muttered quietly into the pouring ambience, "If you really thought about it, death is not the end, not at all."

Perhaps it was due to his own carelessness, the child failed to notice neither how his surrounding tensed up nor the way the air thickened with malice.

"Sadly, this is the end for you."

A sharp pain assaulted him as his back arched in sync of the unforeseen force. Aladdin's mind sharpened yet at the same time blurred. His eyes gathered the flash of blonde and the tip of the cursed weapon as it was hurled into him. At that moment, everything became clear again. The gravity pulled at him and invited him. For once, he found no strength to retaliate.

Even as he collided against the flower-infested ground, his mind continued to restlessly turn as his dulled sense finally picked up the miasma hovering and straddling in the space.

Howls of laughter greeted his fallen form as Ithnan smirked. "Well, well, it seems like the 'hope' for this era doesn't burn as brightly as you thought, does it now?"

"Alibaba…" The name slipped past the breach of his lips as a desperate sigh as his eyes took in the lifeless form of his friend. Teeth gritted in pain, he pushed himself up from the ground yet fear gripped his heart when he identified the acute eruption of agony in his abdomen. The rain seemed to drench him but it wasn't enough to wash away the crimson that painted his midnight robe.

"Heh," he breathed out shakily, lips twitched into a painful smile, successfully gaining the undivided attention of Ithnan whose eyes narrowed in smugness.

"What's the matter, Your Highness?" He enquired mockingly, throwing back the dark hair he now possessed.

Aladdin didn't let that tone discouraged him but continued to smile as his fingers fondled the edge of his sleeve. The scent that filled his being was one that he knew best.

"Hmm, the _moon rose_? Are you trying to heal yourself with that? Though I must say that I am surprised that you still hold onto the plant."

"You must be highly mistaken… It is within myself to carry a precious memory of mine together with me…even till death…besides…" He released his gathered strength upon his shaky feet as he threw himself forward. Ithnan stepped back in appal of the sudden movement and Aladdin didn't let the moment slip by.

The beautiful rose scattered as it was forcefully plunged into his friend's abdomen.

'Alibaba,' Aladdin whispered in his mind, watching the rose disappeared into the air as the blonde's eyes ignited once more, with life and hope that Aladdin admired. 'I will leave everything to you now.'

The force sent Alibaba backward and toward the edge of the tower. With the tumbling of limbs, the blonde went down, fast but Aladdin didn't miss the shock and regret behind those brown orbs that widened, even as his owner fell.

Aladdin's smile remained but his body eventually gave up. With one last look at the spot the blonde previously occupied, he dived into unconsciousness.

.

Ithnan, recovering from his initial shock, ambled towards the body. Smugness absented when his eyes picked up the fallen petals of the rose.

"…_besides, the roses not only heal but purify, even the darkest soul."_

Really, such naivety. He grimaced but he couldn't help the small tug of his lips in fondness. He wondered whether the heaviness in his heart was just a trick of the mind while he removed the magic infused ornament of the seemingly younger. The light burned him as if being stabbed but it did not overwhelm the pang of uneasiness in his chest.

Was it guilt? He laughed. Indeed, it was a naïve thought. Beneath his feet the ornament shattered. Its broken part joined the stream of scarlet diluted by the falling rain.

"**My lady, at last our wish shall be granted."** The tower shook as if its equilibrium was broken. A deep crimson crack spread through its pristine building and the gear creaked in a disoriented race. It resounded as loud as the thunder and beamed as vivid as a sudden lightning.

The tide has begun. The wheel of fate has been turned.

.

"Sin, look!"

The purple haired male groggily stood up from his seat as he heard the frantic cry of his assistant.

"What?" His gasp explained his feeling as he stared at the bloody trail on the flawless tower.

"**Gather the vessels!"**

.

"My king! My king!" A messenger rushed into the hall, bowing hastily as he pointed towards the direction of the clock tower.

The king stood as his eyes widened at the sight of the crack and his fingers curled tightly around his staff.

"**My lord…"**

.

"Lady Scheherazade, this is…"

The priestess' gaze remained at the fresh mark of the building as a frown crossed her feature.

"**This is…"**

.

"Hmm…" A young man fixed his hat as he stared off into the distance.

"**I see…"**

.

An obnoxious noise thundered upon the quaint town as crowd began to scream and muttered in total panic. A teen clad in a dusty robe glanced upwards. His crimson eyes met the matching hue of the disturbance as he silently breathed out a name he thought he had forgotten.

"**Aladdin…"**

.

_Keep on pursuing the fleeting heat_

_Even now in this disordered world_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am alive. \TAT/**


	5. Episode 5: David, Solomon and Aladdin

**Episode 5: David, Solomon and Aladdin**

_Whenever I think of the past, it brings back so many memories. _**~Steven Wright**

**.**

_**I couldn't remember when I had started to miss you.**_

**.**

"Are my lord confident about this?" A seemingly young magician inquired, pushing back his unkempt light blue hair that had invaded his vision. The thought of trimming it appeared to be quite tempting while he lamented for the lack of time he had been experiencing lately. He squirmed as the sunlight screened through the window, basking him and his companion in its everlasting warmth.

"Yes, in fact I am." The newly crowned king deadpanned, his eyes not leaving the pile of books and scrolls that were present in front of him. It had been almost a week now, since the downfall of the Elder King David by his hand. While he would love to rejoice and join in the celebration that had been raging for days with his companions, there was something much more important urging him on as he ventured deep into the private chamber of the late king and the ancient achieves.

A deep sigh escaped him, feeling headaches tackling him like waves. Pinching his furrowed eyebrows, he slipped his eyes to a close, recognizing their protests from being overused. Even behind his eyelids, he could feel the burning light from the sun and the occasional shadows casted by the shifting clouds.

'Something is missing,' he pondered. His hand reached to cradle his throbbing head. 'But what?'

"My king!" A gasp with a sense of insistence pulled him out of his stupor. His eyes snapped open from their short-lived rest, roving over the light blue haired genius that had been rummaging through the collections. In recorded time, he had already scouted over to Ugo's side, taking in the information neatly portrayed in the scroll.

"This is…" He trailed off. A part of him too stupefied yet another part of him was expecting it; the magic that enslaved others. The weight of such discovery had dawned upon them as Ugo's face paled in grimace. "Is there more…?"

With that, they had gathered the numerous scrolls and books that had, over the time, accumulated dusts over their pristine form. Numerous magic that none had heard before, of exploitation, of expanding lifespans, of pushing the limits of human.

"Exactly what was he planning?" Solomon hissed. Confusion, doubt and lastly disbelief crossed his mind as he attempted to comprehend the reasons behind King David's actions. Was he trying to become someone greater than a mere human he was? To surpass God? How absurd. Yet, the sensation that something was amiss never left Solomon. It wasn't enough. There weren't enough details to fill in the gap of the late king's plan.

Engrossed, the concerned glance slipped past his notice into the abyss of oblivious.

.

The night was still, perhaps worn out from the rowdy celebrations. The jubilance subsided to give way to peace, lightly guided by the gentle moonlight. While the flame flickered mindlessly beside him, his brilliant blue eyes were preoccupied by the various knowledge he had collected. He sighed. Leaning back a tad, he allowed his back to arch, relieving himself of the stiffness from staying in the same position for too long. Across the darkened room, he could perceive the silvery rays of light sneaking in from the narrow slits of the sturdy stone wall, only to be reflected by the random glass items lying around.

Without a word, he smiled, admiring the simple beauty that he hadn't been able to enjoy for a while now. His left hand moved automatically to provide an ideal pitch for his head; an action that he was accustomed to. Now that he had paused in his endless work, fatigue began to seep in through his veins, clouding his mind as he felt his strength leave him gradually. A yawn, half concealed bleached through his self-control, causing him to tear up.

"So this is where you have been all this time." Blinking away his sleepiness, he found himself facing a pink haired teen. Her ever innocent ruby eyes glittered with joy as they softened upon his figure.

"Sheba," he acknowledged, not missing the fact that she was clad in the plain dress which she adored very much. Almost as if triggered by the call of her name, she grinned in such a way that her cheeks were rosily painted while her eyes lightened with obvious joy. All those glitters radiating from the young female made Solomon smirk in return, wondering how she had affected him in a similar manner.

Her steps were steady yet at the same time light; barely grazing the stone floor as though a single forceful movement would tip the peaceful ambience off balance. Her warm smile never left her perfectly shaped face when her fingers worked to drape a particularly thick shawl over his shoulders.

"What has been troubling you lately?" She inquired, combing through the silky blue hair. "Everyone is worried."

"Hmm," Solomon hummed in delight, slanting towards the comforting slender fingers that were currently unwinding a few tangles, a result from his negligence towards them. "Nothing much, just a few matters that have been…well…concerning."

"Is it because of Elder David?" Her hands paused in their ministration and instead, rested upon the other's stiff shoulders.

Scoffing, the young leader suppressed a groan and harrumphed, "Who else?"

It was amusing to say the least, watching Solomon behave this way. 'Such a rare sight,' she mused and pressed her forehead against Solomon's neck, as if trying to hide away the laughter bubbling up her throat.

"Really, you never change. Just like the Elder." The cherubic chuckles left her, making her pleasure known to the king. In the next moment though, she was observing the face of an annoyed teen, no, adult she reminded herself but the sight of those twitching eyebrows only emphasized his childishness.

'Close,' Sheba couldn't help but offhandedly commented, distracted by the meagre distance between their faces. She could particularly feel his breath, trickling her skin.

"In what way are we alike?" The breathy comment was not helping as Sheba burned a crimson red.

"Wh-, eh…ah." The incoherent stammering elicited a quirk of an eyebrow and she was prone to do the only logical thing in her mind; manually removing the source of her embarrassment. "You are too close!"

Bewildered by the sudden force slamming straight into his face, Solomon could swear he heard his neck cracking. In his confusion as to what he did to earn him such a display of repulsion, he tenderly pried away the palm forcing him away, only to meet with a pink haired tomato.

'Oh dear,' he voiced in his head, partially used to the sight. However, that didn't halt the odd sense of accomplishment filling in his entire being, submerging him in an ocean of bliss. Without knowing why, a grin graced his feature, beaming with pride. Offended, Sheba pouted, puffing her still coloured cheeks out in annoyance. Her heart did manage to do multiple flips though when Solomon approached, leaning to press his forehead against hers.

"So," he drawled. "What about me being alike to him?"

…Way to ruin the mood. She stared and stared and stared some more into those mesmerizing blue while mentally sweatdropped. Couldn't stop him for getting what he wanted, huh? Even so, she allowed herself to relax in his inquisitive glance. Her eyes softened as she held his hands within her small palms.

"He loved you very much, you know. Even after you left…" Sheba trailed off, averting her eyes to pay attention to the hands she cradled, rough and calloused yet gentle at the same time. "He never stops praising you, ranting on and on about you to the Children of the Church. It is strange, how obviously he cared about you but refused to reveal it to you…"

Backing away a bit, Sheba fixated a firm glance at Solomon who seemed stunned. "Just like a certain someone who obviously cared for his father, even going as far as to hole himself in his achieve, hoping to find an explanation for all those things that transpired… am I wrong?"

"No, you're not." Still a bit appalled, Solomon let his eyes shifted over Sheba who was grinning from ear to ear like she had just struck a great deal. It made him smile, realizing how she had grown over the years. No longer a child he had saved a few years back, no longer a stranger but someone who had managed to root herself in the special place of his heart, someone who saw through him as though reading an open book.

"Solomon…?" Sheba voiced out as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her albeit not too tight to hurt but nonetheless quite secured.

"Just…let me stay like this for a while longer."

.

"Did something good happen, Lord Solomon?" The grin on Ugo's face was almost splitting. Even without looking, the young king could feel the obnoxious tone lacing behind that simple question.

"Eh, what? What happened?" One of his companions, Falan added, featuring the same foolish smile whereas Sheba craned her neck away to hide the obvious pink that had been dusting her cheeks.

Sparing a quick peep at Sheba, Solomon feigned a cough. "I am heading out."

It didn't take long for her to catch on as she excused herself too, leaving behind the smirking Falan and the all-knowing Ugo.

.

"Solomon? Where are we going?" The pink haired teen now adorning the same cloak as the king asked. Her steps easily matched Solomon as he manoeuvred himself through the crowd skilfully. Silence stretched between them, somewhat awkward yet not entirely unpleasant. Ergo, Sheba allowed them to be drowned in the stillness but not before biting her lips in retaliation.

The sun decided to be generous that day and the weather was fine too. The return of bountiful catches from the sea could be heard reverberating far away while the merchant joined in the cheers for their soon-to-be goods. Women gathered, displaying their handmade shawls and accessories. Young children lingered around, infrequently offering a helping hand. The sight made the corner of Sheba's lips quirk upwards. It was a relief truly. After years of struggling, they could now live in such harmony that they deserved.

Sooner than she anticipated, they left the market place and were now trailing down a rather deserted path, flawed with stones and small debris. Sheba opted to keep her curiosity in bay as they ventured deeper and further. The hustle and bustle of the trade centre had all but faded into the background. In place of it was serene humming of the nature, beckoning them closer.

The harsh sunlight was eclipsed by the canopy, permitting only a small amount of it through. They trekked down a seemingly footpath, worn out and no longer of much use. It was by the end of it, Sheba began to get a glimpse of their destination. A cathedral?

Its immaculate exterior was corroded by time, invaded by the curvy tendrils of the creeping plants. Solomon sauntered ahead, pushing away the dilapidated doors. The movement disturbed the cobwebs and dusts which had long claimed it home. Sheba gave a cautious peek from behind, only to gasp at the stunning interior. Damaged it might be but still its beauty persisted in the form of the colourful windows, inviting the light, modified it into various hues. The patterns carved upon the full wall window dropped onto the dusty carpeted floor, rejuvenating the dulled carpet.

Not minding the ruined state of the building, Solomon strolled in with purposeful stride, sidestepping a few debris of the fallen roof. The brilliance of the sun filtered in and casted an almost ethereal feels upon the holy ground. Glancing back at the gaping expression Sheba was making, he let out a choke of hold-back laughter.

"I guess he never mentioned this place, despite his obvious ranting." His voice was soft, reserved. Sheba blinked away her surprise before joining him who had started to trace a finger along the bench.

"If you mean the place where you always hide to cry then yes, he did talk about it, plenty of times too." The former member of the church chirped, wondering if this satisfaction was what Solomon gained every time he teased her as she observed the change of the other's facial expression. 'Ah, he turns red.'

"I didn't c-cry!" The shriek was evidenced in his voice despite the obvious efforts he poured in to mask it.

"If you said so," Sheba droned, elicited a half-hearted glare in return. Solomon turned away, favouring the view of the old structure.

"Odd…" In his realization, he whispered, noticing a detail that he had been overlooking since his entry. Beside him, Sheba was instantly alarmed, scanning through the space. The king frowned prior making hesitant steps towards the altar where a black box laid, quietly.

"Solomon?" The call of unease was momentarily lost in him as he was drawn into the simple seal that embellished the box; one that he was very familiar with. The box itself did not give the impression of being a remnant of the holy sanctuary as its surface was laced with only a thin layer of dust. Before he could contemplate any further, a distant click resounded from within the box and the lid was set apart, revealing its contents.

It was a letter, handwritten by David Jehoahaz Abraham.

.

"**Greetings future ones, I hope this letter finds you well. I, David Jehoahaz Abraham was a king yet a fool at the same time. I cannot begin to express my joy, my relief for this letter to reach you and my regret for all flawed occurrences in my life, for all the mistakes I had undertaken. Death seemed befitting for a great sinner like me."**

A bird flapped its wings, settling itself on the edge of the bench.

"**Years and years ago, when the options of life and death were not yet as clear as day, when my desire was not overstepping my conscience, I was a leader who was meant to protect his people. Our race was threatened by those with overwhelming power and I seek the same strength for I realized that those without it can no longer secure things that are crucial."**

Another joined, chirping as if conversing, tilting its tiny head around.

"**And I was successful, in leading my people. I became a king; someone that I thought I could never become. I gained strength and power that I hoped for, yet at the same time I received fear and trepidation. Death was imminent, inevitable. The time that brought me here, the time that swayed me to the top. They became the very same, stripping me of my presence in this world. For many years, I was anxious and selfish. Such ego that I possessed blinded me. I did not wish for my end."**

The clouds shifted. A shadow crept over the place.

"**I extended my lifespan with knowledge I gathered, spinning in rapid circles within my infuriating mind. For whom we lived? For what we died? Was it for the Almighty God that I served? How did we survive? How could we live? How to create? How to become something more?"**

Wind, gentle and calm combed through the field, ambushing the unaware plants.

"**I pursued the answers from various races, studying their methods of living. All for the sake of obtaining the meaning of this hollow life. Why lived, if all that awaited is death? Then, I stumbled upon it; a glimpse of the truth."**

The sunlight breached through the hovering clouds. Strings of light burst into a renewal of vigour.

"**From the philosophy of the east, I learned of the complementary darkness and light; the opposing force which existed in harmony. And I thrust myself into the whirlpool of what I presumed to be the truth. Darkness, the part of us, of life that relives the sadness and sorrow while light, a part that reminisces the joyous moments and everything that is good, they are the essence of this very life. Only until this very moment I understood."**

The trees rustled and the morning droplets slipped from the embrace of the lush leaves.

"**In the mad pursuit of this, I gained a son whom I never expected. I could not fathom the guilt that I felt that day because all I saw was weakness. So vulnerable that he could not live by himself. So weak that he could not even stand on his own feet. However, one day, he would grow to be strong, stronger than anyone else. Such wondrous feat by the God! Alas, as I held onto those tiny palms, another horror washed over me. What would become of him if I left? If my time had come to an abrupt end? These irrational thoughts pressured me. I wanted to be stronger. I would become God."**

The droplets crashed into the solid ground, breaking into pearls that shone and disappeared into the soil.

"**I saw through the facts of life, the deceit of death. The light that composed this life, and the darkness that existed in the shadows, collect all of them. Channel them. Creation, was that the task of God? If so, then I shalt create and I shalt conquer."**

With a few furious flaps, one of the birds rose and departed, never turning back.

"**What a fool I was! So utterly ignorant that I lost someone that I swore to protect. My son, my precious son, left like a sudden rain, leaving me drenched in my own sorrow. Perhaps, it was for the best. I had sinned too much. My mind wondered, why, oh dear why only until now I noticed? My mistake. My arrogance. My unachievable dream transformed into something dreadful; pitch-black darkness which had corrupted the pureness of my soul."**

The one left behind protested, squeaking tonelessly. Like a puppet without strings, it slumped forward, skipping away in distress.

"**I didn't dare to hope to be forgiven. I dared not to be saved. What I shaped, I destroyed. The dark and light that I assembled let them be apart so that none was harmed. For if one existed, surely it would lead to the ruination of the other." **

The fragrance of the wild flowers invaded the sanctuary. The smell of rain, the refreshing whiff of the greenery, they all came together as one.

"**Solomon, Solomon, my son whom I had lost all chance and rights to call. I, who could not predict the future, could only hope for the best; the slimmest chance for this letter to be with you. I was a witless father yet a content one. All my life I seek for something almost impossible to grasp, but you made me recognize something more vital than immortality; love. For what I lived? For my people I strived. For what I died? For my misdoings I met my end. There was no man in this world that lived without committing mistakes. I, as a useless father, wished to say this: Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, I am proud of you even through death."**

Tear. Was it a form of comfort?

"**Take whatever lies within this box. Take it as a reminder from an old man. I had nearly everything and I had lost it all but if it is you, no, only because it is you that I could entrust everything." **

In the box was a golden pocket watch, polished and gleaming in the sunlight. Perhaps it was to remind him of the time that had accompanied him for so long, the time that he had finally let go. What really caught Solomon's eyes however, was the silvery orb that illuminated the dark corner of the box like a pearl fresh out of the sea. Its whiteness remained pure, not even a speck of dust was detected as his fingers roamed over it.

"**I am sorry."**

"Sheba," Solomon breathed out weakly, appeared to be really weary for the first time. "Let's build a tower here."

"T-tower?" The sudden request sounded absurd and Sheba had the hardest time in believing her own ears.

"Yes, a clock tower." Clenching the surface of the golden item, he continued, "as a remembrance of a foolish king who had tried his very best."

.

"What a curious existence you are." It was a statement, bouncing off the enclosure of the athenaeum. With childlike enthusiasm, the ruler poked the bright orb, fascinated by the warmth pouring out of the sphere. The light stirred as if disturbed, irritated even. It was like it possessed its own conscience, curiosity, feeling and…life.

He paused, staring aimlessly into the shifting light encased in the globe. 'Maybe…just maybe.'

.

"What?" Ugo squealed, choking on his spit. Sheba was not doing any better as her jaw dropped comically. The two exchanged a firm glance before averting their attentions back to the glowing orb in Solomon's hand.

"Are you telling me that this is what driven the previous king to madness?" Utterly unsure and sceptical, the bespectacled magician muttered. His eyes locked on the swirling pureness, innocent enough to mislead people.

"And you are trying to bring it to existence?" Sheba questioned as well, pushing back several strands of pink hair that had tumbled forward in her consternation. Her feet guided her as she approached the strange orb in the king's awaiting hand. Tentatively, she pressed a finger against the glassy surface, evoking a weak glow and startling warmth.

"Ugo! Come on, you have to see this for yourself!" Sheba exclaimed, pulling forcefully at the larger hand. Distress made itself known onto Ugo's face but still he complied under the siren songs of his unquenchable curiosity. The light pulses across the smooth surface replaced the coolness of the glass-like cage. The thinness of the crystal astounded him for he could distinctly sense every turn and twist of the lustre. Like an unborn child, it responded to even the subtlest movement.

By then, the answer was already apparent as they were tackled by a wave of anticipation, hope and excitement towards the unknown.

.

It was a pleasant day, where the seasonal wind would make a visit to the country, brushing off the humidity in the air to be replaced with an invigorating coolness, one that they appreciated. Trudging along the path towards the north of the palace was the young king, shouldering a bundle of joy. It was their great escapade, as quoted by Solomon, 'from the lethal workload and boredom.'

The exhilarating laughter from the child made Solomon grin wittily, an action that he was unfamiliar for. His thoughts wandered, around and about, hovering over the human-like being now snuggling against his head with the same delicate fingers curling around some of his blue strands. While the joy of discovery and achievement brought his heart to a state of bliss, there was a part of him that wondered if there was something more.

"_**I am sorry."**_

Solomon shook his head. What was he doing, being all nostalgia about such a thing? His anxiety must have been expressing itself for in the next moment, his hair was being tugged, though not roughly. Tilting his head upwards, he engaged himself in a staring contest with the child who resembled him like a chip off the old block.

"What is that?" The younger asked. His voice was soft, laced with dripping curiosity. "That conflicting feeling? It is as if your soul is screaming or is it crying? I don't understand. What is that?"

Solomon could only hope that his surprise was not betrayed by the stiffness of his shoulders or the slight widening of his azure eyes.

"_**Darkness, the part of us, of life that relives the sadness and sorrow while light, a part that reminisces the joyous moments and everything that is good, they are the essence of this very life. Only until this very moment I understood."**_

Yes, only until this moment he understood the meaning behind the rhythmic poetry of an overdramatic old man. To think that there existed such a being, consisted of only the light, what a terrifying feeling it was to not know of sadness, of the pain and suffering that had been numbing him. Solomon repositioned his head to only look forward where the clock tower stood.

"That, I guess is sadness, desperation and despair." Perhaps, he could, bits by bits teach him of the other essential piece that the child lacked of.

"So, is it the very same sensation _he_ told me?" The tiny feet paddled in front of him as he put Aladdin down at the base of the magnificent tower. He had only begun to commence his ascend when the question came and hit him unaware.

"Him? Who?"

Aladdin did not answer. Solomon lifted his head only to find the child way ahead of him, resting at the intermediate landing of the marble staircase, spiralling all the way from the top of the tower. Assuming that the child must have missed his question, he exhaled while making his way up to the bluenette.

"Who?" The king raised his head again, turning his eyes away from the breath-taking reflection show that the light had been demonstrating. Instead, they found their ways to Aladdin who had settled himself on the tread. The boy had his eyebrows knitted together in concentration but in his eyes there was clearly confusion. "I can't remember."

Solomon had never forgotten the chilling waves down his spine as he froze without any words passing his tightly pursed lips.

.

"Sheba? Sheba!"

Jolted out of whatever trance she was in, the said female blinked, apparently shaken.

"Is something bothering you, Sheba? I have been calling you for a while now," Solomon muttered, almost vocalizing his worries and the faint displease at being overlooked.

"My apologies," she murmured, clasping her head for a moment. "I think I am just a bit tired."

"A bit is an understatement. You have been missing out a lot recently." Solomon reasoned, pushing away the stacks of paper that had been lodging in front of him the whole evening. "What is the matter?"

"Ah," she let loose a smile, noticing how Solomon just knew, almost everything. Her fingers ran through the yellowish pages of the book. "It must be due to the dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes," she frowned as her mind recalled the unpleasant illusions that had plunged her into restlessness. "Recurring dreams… I remember that I was alone…in a dark space where my voice seemed to be distant. There was no wall, no light as if I had been trapped inside a bottle of ink."

Her line of vision hooked onto the innocent bottle, shuddering at the recollection.

"And then, there was a voice."

"A voice?"

"It came from everywhere yet nowhere at all. It kept bellowing, with so much despair that it made me flinch, 'give me back my light.'"

Solomon stopped. His fingers that had been twirling the feather pen ceased their movements. His attention cascaded upon the other like the flow of the mighty waterfall, unwavering and firm.

"And then, it was the most unusual. When I asked what exactly it was seeking, there was a pregnant silence, so long that I thought it was gone for good…until it replied in uncertainty, 'I forgot.'"

"_**The dark and light that I assembled let them be apart so that none was harmed. For if one existed, surely it would lead to the ruination of the other."**_

"_Who? I can't remember."_

"_I forgot."_

At that instance, those past events expanded, rushing in from all directions. They clicked together similar to puzzle pieces, mingling into a much larger image. Solomon slammed his hands onto the poor desk, startling Sheba as he hurled himself up abruptly. The pain that blossomed along his palms was nothing but a reminder that he was, in fact not dreaming. And everything was clear once more.

.

"What kind of existence is that child?" It was out of blue, when Arba questioned him. The young ruler gave the other a good once-over before those eyes moved to linger on the space behind her.

The sky was dark with hints of imminent rain and the wind was wild, untamed, whipping at the plants that were struggling to stand upright. Mixed with the scent of the rain was a pleasing fragrance, no doubt carried to him by the wind. Those calloused fingers reached out, gently grasping the petals of the rose which was stealing a look out from the embrace of the delicate vase. They were white, an utmost pureness rivalling the fresh fallen snow.

"Arba, have you ever realize that the _moon rose_ holds no ability to risen one from the death?" His eyes relaxed. "Yet we all believed so. It is funny how our beliefs seem to alter the form of reality. What warped mind we must have possessed."

"I am afraid I don't quite follow."

"Hmm," Solomon breathed out. "I guess you can conclude that Aladdin is an epitome of this, a testimony for us; an existence that is thought to be more than who he really is."

.

"My king," Ugo addressed, looking even more dishevelled.

Solomon frowned at the sight, knowing by memory that whatever had driven his companion to this state must be extremely problematic to deal with.

"Have Your Majesty ever thought of living forever?"

Now that was rare. The king looked up, scrutinizing Ugo's face, genuinely taken aback by the solemnity behind the question.

"Yes," he answered honestly and he could visibly feel the other's marginal gasp. "Who wouldn't?"

"_**The time that brought me here, the time that swayed me to the top. They became the very same, stripping me of my presence in this world. For many years, I was anxious and selfish. Such ego that I possessed blinded me. I did not wish for my end."**_

"It is only natural after all, for us to think so."

"Then-"

Solomon raised his hand, halting the retort or was it? "I am neither god nor devil, Ugo. And I cannot deny that it is terrifying to know death. In face of this limited life, I fear as well. But, the longer one lives, the easier they lose sight of things that are really important."

"_**All my life I seek for something almost impossible to grasp, but you made me recognize something more vital than immortality; love."**_

"That is why; I won't seek it, not anymore. Let those who no longer belong pass so that a new generation may arise. It is a sign of revolution! Of a refreshing start!" He resolved, shrugging a bit at the dumbfounded expression of the magician. A smile of equal brightness soon met him and almost all his worries dissolved away.

"That's good to hear," Ugo uttered, pressing a reassuring hand on his chest as he heaved a great sigh of relief. "I was getting a bit distraught at Ithnan's strange behaviour."

"Ithnan?"

It was calm before a storm, a disaster that Solomon could sense crawling up stealthily from behind, readied its blade to strike and for once, Solomon wasn't sure if he could stop it.

.

"How could Young Master be so blind?" Arba growled, biting her lower lip in frustration. "When all the powers that one desires are present."

Stomping her way down the hall, the gears in her head twisted and turned in pure anger, hatred, jealousy and envy; emotions that were maddening and piercing with precision that hurt. Powers, strength, wisdom and eternality…he could have had it all. Why? Why? WHY? He dispersed it with a wave of hand. He, the one that they positioned their trusts in, had disregarded all those…aspects that could have made him greater.

'Just you watch, young master. I will be the one to seize it; the power to change everything!'

"_Are you the one calling me?" _She twirled around, alarmed. When her eyes perceived nothing but the empty hall, she nearly panicked.

"_Such anguish…summoning me…"_ The malice filled her personal space like fluid, choking her. She leapt away, just in time to avoid an attack aimed directly towards her head.

'Claw?' She mentally shrieked. Adrenaline pumped through every fibre of her body. The shadowy assaulter clambered forward, its voice inhuman.

"_Say, who am I?"_

The moonlight made its way through the full wall window, casting a shine upon the being. Arba could only gape in pure terror as the formless creature snaked up, baring its inky fangs.

"_Answer me!"_

A hard lump etched stubbornly in her throat and constricted her air supply. The voice shook her, even more so than the being before her as it echoed in her mind, scratching away her remaining sanity. She did not recall screaming when the darkness cornered and swallowed her.

.

The murky dusk shrouded the palace as the night came, urging away the sun. The weak glow of the moon illuminated the gentle edge of the garden where various shades of flowers slept in preparation for the next day.

Aladdin stuck his head out from the corridor. Eyes sparkled at the mystical view of the garden. "Amazing…"

A surge of excitement coursed through his veins, propelling him forward. Playfully, he stood on tiptop, occasionally giggled in his dance as the blades of the grass tickled him. Like a domino, he threw himself down, lying flatly on his stomach. The coolness of the night adhered itself onto his skin, a contrast to the sluggish warmth emitting from his small stature.

The patter noise came suddenly and Aladdin wondered if the rain had arrived early. He popped himself up, staring at the moonlit night. No rain… Another splash was heard, nearer. The child straightened.

"Arba…?" He presumed. The elder was looking a bit under the weather, practically tripping over her own feet.

"_Wrong…this is not me."_

"Arba?" Repeating the name, Aladdin braced himself while an unknown coldness bit him behind his head.

"_Are you the answer?"_ The imposter trembled before disintegrated into a formless mess. From within, a tentacle emerged, suspending at the air above Aladdin. It burned him. Wrapping a hand sloppily at the spot where the tentacle had come in contact, the child hissed. _"Are you?"_

"Aladdin!" The yell brought Aladdin back from his trip of agony. A harsh push followed closely after the initial notice when the ground shivered violently as an impact was devised. It was not something he was acquainted for, nor did he wish to. The strands of pink hair were enough to confirm his dread, decolourised by the overpowering red and the sharp trail of copper.

"Sheba?" Crawling awkwardly towards his previous spot, Aladdin cautiously grabbed her hand marred by the gleaming scarlet. His legs had by then lost the ability to stand for themselves.

"No, it's a lie. It's a lie." He tightened his grip. "Come on, Sheba. You promised to let me practice your song more. I am so close to getting it right…you promised…didn't you say to never break a promise? P-please wake up."

Silence answered his plead. Even the formless beast was oddly quiet, holding its glance on the unfamiliar liquid that had painted its black limbs. The feeling of something lacking grew into an endless void, deep and unforgiving. What was that? How curious… It extended an appendage, moulding it into a poor imitation of hand towards the grieving child. How curious.

The child snapped his head up as if discovering a long lost treasure locked away in the gaping recess of his mind, astonishing the dark creature. "Time…that's right…I-if I can push back the flow of time…Sheba wouldn't have to…"

The memories that was his, the memories that was hers. The smile that she showered upon him, the lecture that she painstakingly instilled into him. The game that had lost its value, the time that had been sacrificed. They had always been there, anchored in his mind. The hands that had taught him gentleness, the lips that had mouthed his words, the eyes that showed him determination, they blurred away as the first drop of tear descended from heaven.

"_Promise me, Aladdin, to never use your magic on me."_

Voice that was hers, thought that was hers. Promises that they made. Nonsenses that they shared. They were the poisons, slowly acting its way to Aladdin, paralysing him. If he was not allowed to do that simple act of saving, what was he accounted for?

"_For I am sure that when my end comes, it is when I have done everything I can."_

Repeated over and over again, decisions that were hers, confirmation that was his.

"It's unfair, Sheba…if you only are allowed to break your promise." What could he achieve, soaked in the rain with limbs that refused to obey?

"_You shouldn't break a promise, right?"_

Burying his head into the hand, Aladdin opted to ignore the dirt that had clung onto his robe, focusing only on the slipping heat. A scream tore through the dark sky, speaking of unfathomable anguish and loss. The magnitude of those sentiments invaded the other creature, overwriting its function. The stretched limbs deformed in disarray as it roared in defiance.

"Aladdin!" The alerted calls were disregarded with ease. A huge force pulled him away from Sheba and he retaliated; tears spitting in an almost clumsy manner.

"Ugo, take Aladdin away." The voice that he now recognized lulled him into a false sense of comfort as the king stood, protectively in front of him. The lightning flashed across the sobbing sky and Solomon refused to spare a glance at the fallen body in the crater beside him. Instead, his glare intensified at the howling beast whose limbs whipped in a mad dance. "Go."

.

The rain became a very trivial matter as they raced to the tower with Aladdin nestled against Ugo's chest. His world was crumbling down and he didn't know how to hold it back up.

"Ithnan?" Ugo's voice appeared to rumble. His quickened heartbeats, his hasty breaths…those became obvious, too distinct. He did not want this. The crashing of magic ripped up the durable floor of the tower and the machinery whined in protest. The earth quaked, wobbling like a clown balancing on a tightrope. Ugo took the chance to push past the unsteady Ithnan, scrambling up the staircase.

"Ugo?"

Aladdin took note of the trembling in the hands that settled onto his shoulders after the magician set him down. It was the secret room that they used to play hide-and-seek in.

"Your highness…Aladdin…please look at me," Ugo pronounced in huffs of breath. With a gulp, he crouched down to his level. "Please stay here…His Majesty and I will return shorty."

Yet, his eyes reflected an unreadable emotion.

"What's happening?"

A hug was what he received. While Aladdin was used to the action, he could not deny that there was something different in this particular hug. "Ugo?"

"Your highness…remembers that whatever happens, it is not your fault." There were steps outside in an urgent manner that made Ugo secure his hold around him. And it was gone unexpectedly. "Stay here until it is safe."

With a final bow, the door was slammed close, shielding his view of the light blue haired male.

"_**I am sorry."**_

.

_A lonely star now only searching for a way out_

_If this way continues to eternity, there is no reason to wait forever_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Trivia:<strong>

1.'Children of the Church' is an organisation founded by Elder David after Solomon left. Its main purpose is to train orphaned children in specialised knowledge and magic. Its foundation is believed to be due to the fact that he missed Solomon too much during his absence which is later secretly confirmed by ex-member Sheba (much to the chagrin of Solomon).

2.'The philosophy of the East' mentioned in David's letter is inspired by the concept of Yin-yang in Chinese culture. Kudos to those who have noticed.

3. The cathedral is being renovated into the clock tower while the chapel is being allocated to an underground basement.

4. This episode takes place a couple of thousand years before the storyline of 'The Clock Tower' while the storyline of 'A Thousand Years Clock Tower' occurs a thousand year after TCT.

5. The song sang by Aladdin in 'The Clock Tower' is the song Sheba taught him. It is in Toran language.

**Extra:** Elder David deliberately used past tense in his letter as a prove that he had foreseen his death.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

I am sorry. TAT I didn't know it will take me so long to revise the plot line. But thank you for your supports despite my lengthy absence and hopefully this will bring you an enjoyment.

Signed,

_ReneeNCC_


	6. Episode 6: Sin of the Past

**Episode 6: Sin of the Past**

_Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go. _**Hermann Hesse**

"Making mistakes, mending and repeating wrong choices, over and over again. Somehow, it is laughable; how much you cling onto the same mistake… yet you may eventually find that it is not much of a mistake anyway."

"I am not mistaken, am I?" The question remained unanswered, resounding in the vacant space of the chapel where the dusts had begun to gather from the years, even when gleaming scarlet painted through the stone tiles of the floor.

.

_Arba wasn't strong in the beginning. No, she wasn't. In fact, it was the exact opposite. She was insignificant enough to be overlooked. _

.

"_Why?"_

_Beyond the protective shrouding of the pristine ceiling, the curt question cut through the choking tension that had unceremoniously settled upon the duo as steadily, the sunlight beamed from the sharp reflection of the glass vase. Aladdin fiddled the snowy white petals of the rose and hummed in hidden amusement. The action painstakingly reminded her of someone, someone whom she kept close and respected, who had repeated similar conversation. _

"_Why indeed." His blue eyes glittered with unspoken knowledge, challenging and urging his companion to attempt a guess on the answer. His lips pressed against each other neatly, displaying an affable smile. _

"_I have everything," she hastily whispered. _

"_Indeed."_

"_I have the desire to be stronger…more than this!" Her voice shakily went up a notch, dancing hazardously around the edge of her breaking point as desperation slowly took over. Words forming carelessly upon the tip of her lips and flowed without restraint; a sort of freedom that was not usually present in her tensed self. "And I have more will to do so…I am willing to pay any price for this…so why won't you just bestow it upon me…the power to change everything?"_

_The blue haired child let out a few lighthearted chuckles even though the sounds themselves were void of any mirthfulness, just an empty resonance in the space. "You can't, Arba. You can't."_

"_I can, if you will let me."_

"_No, you can't." His tone must have undertaken the foreign tone he had picked up from Solomon in all his seriousness since Arba allowed a small moment of pause in her increasing franticness. _

"…_Why?" Unlike before, it was gentle, almost cautious. An enquiry with traces of helplessness and loss. _

_Raising his hands before himself, Aladdin stared down at his palms, tracing along the edges as he smiled and without hesitation, spoke._

"_Some forms of strength are meant to be grasped with two hands."_

.

The sensation Alibaba woke up to was not pleasant at all. In fact, it was as if there is a deep, solemn beast worming across his insides, causing multiple unpleasant churns and flips. It didn't help the fact that his whole body hurt as if being run over by a speeding trunk. Building up within him was an unwavering guilt that surpassed the agony his body sang, as he recalled the feeling of his grip upon the edged sword fixed with ancient gold that had aided in hurting and perhaps… killing. No, no. He shouldn't. He wouldn't. Steering his mind away from the sheer possibility of the deed, he blinked as if trying to clear away his subconscious along with the pangs of conscience.

"Alibaba?" It wasn't a question, just a statement laced with confusion but the voice itself was enough to redeem the said person speechless, in momentary shock.

"You…" The blonde hissed through his tightly gritted teeth, easily recognizing the dark haired teen in front of him as a friend, at the same time not. A flash of red haze seized him and he shoot up even when the nausea greeted him while his clumsy legs stumbled to reach the other. "Kassim!"

The teen had an utter helpless look on his feature that almost made Alibaba doubt yet as he remembered the silent whispers of the serpent, the all so sweet lies that he sprouted, the rage returned and doubled in intensity. He could only make sense of the questions searing through his head as to how it had gotten up to this state, why had the teen shown up now of all time.

"It's all your fault!" Alibaba couldn't think; his mind blinded by the fog of his fury. "All your fault!"

A mighty grip found its way to the collar of Kassim's shirt as he screamed in all his frustration, in all his guilt. His knuckles shivered and trembled. His frame severely shaken. He barely noticed the rain that drenched him, that sent chills down his soaked self. Instead, there was anger, betrayal and frustration pent up deep within.

"What?" Kassim questioned, exasperated by the sudden assault as he stared, doubtfully into the eyes of the blonde, sensing the intensity of sentiments that he had never perceived from Alibaba.

"Don't play dumb! It's you! It's your fault! I couldn't have…I would never." Alibaba choked out. His grip weakened and slipped like an eel from Kassim's collar. Finally acknowledging the tiredness in his body, he averted his eyes to the ground while adrenaline slowly released its hold upon his body. "I would never…"

"The hell?" The dark haired teen scrunched his face in the perfect epitome of bafflement. For the umpteenth time, he swore he didn't do anything deserving such drastic reaction from the blonde. Having someone screaming at your face like a banshee wasn't exactly welcoming, especially when droplets of rain assaulted him in frenzy streams.

"Look," he pacified. "I don't know what in the seventh hell is going on here (and you don't need to yell for heaven's sake, I can hear you just fine). I just woke up to this massive bloody headache and the last thing I need is for someone to accuse me for something I didn't freaking even do!"

"What do you mean by 'woke up'? You were there…in the library just a few moments ago," Alibaba argued, clearly confused by the turn of event.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were…you were there. I am sure of it." Scrambled back a few feet, Alibaba studied his friend, almost fixedly. Nothing seemed to have change but there was a subtle difference in the air around him. It felt almost hopefully like the old Kassim Alibaba knew. Could it be? It was then, Kassim glanced right back at him. Never had Alibaba been so sure in his life that his friend was there, tangible in front of him as himself even when he thought it was impossible. "How…"

"Beats me. Everything just comes out of nowhere. Mind all messes up and nothing ever makes sense." To his credit, Kassim managed to stay composed through the whole episode, only stopping to comb through his unkempt hair. Eyes lidded in fusion of weariness and boredom.

Something was definitely wrong. Alibaba frowned. But what?

"Hey! Watch out!"

The duo didn't have ample time to react before they were tackled down onto the grassy terrain beneath them.

"What now?" Kassim grunted out as his figure made contact with some stray debris littered across the ground. His already doused shirt stuck closely to his broad back, in a somewhat uncomfortable manner. His answer came in less than a second later with the grand entrance of clunks descending upon the space they occupied a moment ago. "Fine, don't answer that."

"Are you both okay?" Their savior clambered up, slightly disturbed by the patches of mud that had successfully clung onto his pristine fabrics.

"P-professor J-ja'far?" Alibaba squeaked out as he shielded his eyes from the invading particles running free in the humid air while Kassim, with his eyes fixated upon the newly arrived male, straightened himself.

"Wh-" The dark haired male began before his question was gracelessly interrupted by a gasp.

"Oh god no." It was quivery as Alibaba rose from the wet ground. His back hunched no doubt from the combined pain of his previous falls. "No."

Puzzled, Kassim followed the blonde's gaze, only to settle upon the tower, looking as ancient as before, no perhaps even more so with bits and pieces of its mighty form crumbling, nearly killing them in the process. Despite that, what really unsettled him was the red that spread across the tower, marring the previously flawless structure. He frowned. There was obviously something that was just beyond his grasp. While it was clear that there were clues and parts that were crucial, that would inevitably explain this hell that he had suddenly found himself in, it was, frustratingly and teasingly just outside his range. Unable to fully touch it, to make sense of anything and everything.

He wasn't sure why, but at that moment, as his eyes traced along the stretch of crimson, the brilliant red, his heart constricted uncomfortably and a bad omen settled within him.

'Strange.' His breath quickened, obviously labored and his vision decided to abandon him, drawing in blurry lines. The voice of Alibaba and Ja'far (was it?) reduced to series of mumbles, too jumbled up for him to decode. Yet, one thing was sure for him; something had went wrong, horribly so. For the better or worse of it all, he had played some parts in it. Role that he wasn't aware of.

'_You were there.'_ Was he? He couldn't recall. Brushing off the call of concern from the white haired assistant, Kassim strode forward, feeling the rain that continuously beat upon him. The annoying ringing in his ears came and echoed, in piercing ferocity.

'_Well, aren't you Alibaba's friend? Kassim, is it?'_ Who? The flash of blue. A face he had never met. Conversations he never had. Connections he had never made.

'_Or should I say Ithnan?' _Who? His jaw tightened and he stared down into his hands that had steadily commenced to shiver, from the cold? Or was it from the bitterness?

"What have I done?" His eyes easily shifted to the blonde whose struggle was evident in his strained voice. What had he done? Images overlapped in a messy collision, creating a counterpart, doppelganger of the original. The past and the present. _'You were there.'_

And the voices, of unknown timelines mashed up against one another. Some repeated like a broken recorder. Some seemed to scream to be taken notice, accompanied by the maddening buzz of a radio tower. And there was…

"_**How nice of you to shelter this body of mine from the rain."**_ There was this clear resonance of the child whom he must have met as another person. Who? Who were you?

" _**I see you have relinquished your hold upon him."**_ His eyes must be playing trick on him, for the view before him wavered and shifted through films of dark bands to finally settle on an unfamiliar place where it was dimly lit with orange light of the burning flame. From the constant swaying, he perceived a shadow, no, a figure who had his back against an expensively crafted wooden altar. There was a light source from his supposed to be hands and it showered an eerie glow upon the figure. If he could, his eyes would have widened as he took in the outline of the person, recognizing him to be the blue haired child he spoke with…no, not him, this _Ithnan_ person conversed with. His face scrunched in discompose when he saw the gleaming scarlet that poured around the boy, staining the midnight robe, never-ending and alarming. Yet, on his face, there was no fear or any sign that he might be concerned about his gaping wound.

"_He is of no use for me now."_ It wasn't him who spoke but the voice was close, so close as if he was the one who had uttered it. Kassim tried to twist his neck to get a look at the speaker. That was when he realized that he couldn't. His limbs wouldn't obey his commands and his sense seemed to dull into a bystander, watching a scene display itself in front of him like a movie.

An amiable smile etched on the child's feature as he regarded him. And Kassim had this odd senses that the child might have been referring to him rather than whomever he was currently speaking with.

"_**Have you ever heard of 'looking through other's eyes'?" **_

"Alibaba! Wait!"

Kassim blinked as the sharp yell pulled him away from the peculiar venture. He turned, only in time to glimpse at the retreating blonde who had zoomed past him into the clock tower.

"That kid…" Ja'far sighed in defeat. Worry lingered around his person as another person joined from behind.

"You must be Kassim." Almost automatically, Kassim straightened his back to stand a little bit taller and a glare solidified. The purple haired president barked out a good heartened laugh at the showcase of dislike. "Your lack of delight upon seeing me still appalls me. But the air around you is less tense, perhaps you have found something good?"

'Like?' Kassim snorted in his mind. "Enough of the talk, tell me what happened."

Sinbad had the tendency to smirk at the request whereas Ja'far weakly but firmly threw in a glare of his own at the display of hostility from the teen.

"First thing first," he declared, resting a comforting hand on the shoulder of his assistant. The effect was immediate seeing how the tension left the appendages. "Have you heard about 'looking through other's eyes'?"

.

"_Hmm…"_

"_It's unbecoming for a ruler to whine with such consistency." A short, curt reprimand from his side made the king frown even so slightly._

"_Cut me some slack now, Aladdin," His Majesty slowly voiced out, as if to make sure the words were not jumbled up into some unrecognizable mess. "And I am not whi~ning."_

"_If Your Majesty insists." The child laughed heartedly at the king as the ruler spread his arms across the desk and slumped with his face kissing the wooden furniture. Glancing back at the stack of book he was carrying, Aladdin let a smile grace his feature while he approached the unaware king with purposeful stride. _

"_It is advised that Your Majesty don't sleep in such a place." When the king failed to answer back, Aladdin carefully balanced one of the hard covered books on the king's head, almost chuckling as he did._

"_Hmm…stop referring me as 'Your Majesty', it is too formal." Came the surprisingly audible mumble from the tired male._

_Seeing that the king didn't really mind the extra weight he had been bestowing upon him, Aladdin allowed a small breath of mirth to escape from his lips. "As you wish, my lord."_

"_I am beginning to think that you are doing this on purpose." _

"_Am I now?" The entertained tone was never bother to be concealed. The child watched and mentally counted the amount of books now wobbling on top of the king's head, wondering in muted mischief whether it would break their current standing record. _

_Aladdin did, however manage a slight grimace when the king abruptly raised his head, causing a chain reaction as the books fell from their comfort spots. 'It is getting close too.'_

_Not minding the mess he had indirectly caused, King Solomon scratched the back of his head in a manner akin to sloth. His fingers twirled around the feather pen, leading it into an endless rotation whereas his eyes were fixated towards the full wall window that showcased the manicured garden. Aladdin noted how the king sank into a deep contemplation and he almost sighed._

_Instead, he hummed lightly to himself as he flicked his fingers, beckoning the fallen books towards him, in which they did. Determined to finish his previous task prior the amusing distraction the king provided, he turned away towards the shelf, tracing his fingers through the collection of books, leaving his king in his own thought._

"_By the way, Aladdin?"_

_On the second thought, perhaps completing the task would take much longer than he intended to. His gaze flickered towards the elder who had straightened up to his usual composed self yet his eyes remained glued on the glittering droplets that the morning veil left in their wake._

"_Yes…?" _

"_How does it feel…to be able to live forever?"_

_His hands, which had been sorting the numerous books on the shelf, paused at the enquiry. With his eyebrows raised, the child turned to the ruler whose eyes were blurred with an unspoken emotion. _

"_How will my lord view it to be?" The casual wind brought the message to the elder who silently crossed his fingers in front of him. Subtly, his eyebrows pinched together as his lips dropped into a slight sign of displease. The small change in demeanor didn't escape Aladdin as he sighed; this time audible enough for the king to shift but the pained look still remained etched onto his face._

"_Are my lord still concerned about the Elder?" The simple sentence struck Solomon as he resisted a flinch in his frame though he could still feel the distinct pinch at the corner of his heart, churning excruciatingly and swirling endlessly. The crossed fingers of the elder unwound and clenched tightly into fists that dug deep into his calloused palm. Before he could proceed any further, his strings of thought were abruptly cut short by a sharp pain on his head as the hard cover of a particularly thick book connected to the back of his head. Face lowered from the force of the sudden attack, he took note of the shinning droplets that he failed to notice before, resting on his balled fists and staining his exquisite robe._

"_You are thinking too hard again, Solomon." Raising his head, he stared into the matching orbs that glanced back at him. What presented in them was a foreign harshness and seriousness. The king let out a shaky breath as his eyes slid to a close. A soothing hand reached out and settled against his broad back that had somehow slopped in utter defeat._

"_Perhaps I was being too sentimental…" His huge hands uncurled and he paid no heed to the rushing of blood in his veins as he brought them towards his forehead, a silent pained croak escaped him. For a moment, silence stretched between the two. Aladdin's eyes dimmed at the sight. As if unable to bear the overwhelming heaviness, he tore his eyes away, focusing instead on the white, unscarred ceiling that captured the warm glow of the sun. _

"_Do you wish to live forever?" Before Aladdin knew it, those words bleached his lips. He felt the tremble of the other prior its sudden end. _

"_Can I…?" Those words hinted uncertainty, the inner turmoil of the king who had for once close to breaking, like a lost child. Blinking owlishly, Aladdin finally stared back into the same yet different shade of blue. His shoulder tensed in a motion similar to a shrug._

"_Can you?"_

.

"Have you gone mad from your injury?" The magician, now in his true form inquired. Even though he was ruffled by the odd question from Aladdin, he kept his lips seal together and stilled his frenzy.

"Of course no, that, is not directed to you," the shorter breathed out, feeling the pricks of his wound as if the corrupted weapon was still embedded inside him. "Not to you."

"Hmph," Ithnan scowled yet decided to drop the subject either way. "Still, it is a surprise isn't it? That a being like you would have gotten hurt, by something so similar too."

His steps were light as he approached the fallen spirit. "And it will kill your immortality…for eternity."

Acknowledging the silence as defeat, Ithnan sauntered pass him to face the eight pointed seal, once signifying something glorious, ever victorious and now served as a prison, a huddle to their desired power.

"…Considering the option, it doesn't sound half bad…but for now, I would wish to dawdle for a little longer," Aladdin whispered, taking all the breath he could when the sharp pain continued to travel through his forged self. His eyes however rested upon the seal as well as what was beyond that.

"It is the end for you." The sword, which had torn through the spirit, emerged from within the sleeves of the magician. With one swift swing, it was smoothly maneuvered towards the embodiment of a once living king, giving his all despite being unable to save all of them. The irony sang in the air when the seal cracked, almost like a fragile glass and shattered.

"Welcome to the new world, a new age! Our powers will reign. Powers that you refused us!" The darkness seemed to crawl, oozing out of the seal in a flurry dance of blinded puppets. Clumsily collapsed against one another before a hand shot up from the mess.

"It's mine…all these powers…it's all mine." The darkness sidestepped to allow the appearance of a woman. Her dark hair cascaded behind her and a crazed smile touched the edge of her lips.

"Rejoice! My lady! The time has finally come!" With welcoming arms, Ithnan cheered. His proclamation resounded throughout the dark underground chapel. His abandoned torch had long extinguished, darkened, lying zealously on the crimson carpet.

Behind him, Aladdin observed the unraveling events in front of him. Briefly, he narrowed his blue eyes upon the female whose eyes seemed to be unfocused and rather…unnerving.

"If you treasure your afterlife, you might want to heed this," the spirit called out to the magician. Seeing that he had caught the other's attention, Aladdin let loose a breath. With a confident stretch of lips, he directed. "Dodge."

Ithnan's eyes went wide. He was tempted to ignore the warning yet his senses flared up. In less than a second, he was already rolling away from an unexpected wave of pitch-black shadows aiming straight at where his head used to be.

"W-what?" The dust cleared. His jaw dropped in surprise at his assaulter. "M-my lady? What are you-"

"When I say you can't, I mean it," Aladdin stated like a parent reprimanding a child who had broken all the rules. "It isn't a matter of willingness, rather it is a matter of capability. No one, not even Solomon has the capability to handle such raw power…lacing through your every vein."

It was meant to be a whisper nonetheless still audible to his audience, couching a few steps beside him with a knee popped up against his chest. "What do you mean by that?"

If Aladdin noticed the rage in the demand, he didn't respond to it. Instead, he kept a steady stare at the figure that came forth from within the embrace of the darkness, after all those years. She pitifully reached out, grasping the ends of the slipping darkness before her knees gave out. In a tumbling tangle of limbs, she sprawled across the concrete floor. Despite that, her lips formed words. Repeatedly. Chanting. "Mine…all mine."

Aladdin repositioned himself, ignoring the stabbing pain that evoked a throbbing numb at the back of his head. His bare feet graced the warmth of the carpet, dampened by his blood. They planted themselves in position, gripping whatever support they could gain as their owner pushed himself up. A small shudder sparked throughout his body. Such foreign weakness and he wobbled, almost immediately after his ascent but he held on; fingers grasping around the corner of the altar.

"Easy. The power. It overwhelms the limitations of human body." A grunt of pain escaped his parted lips. His back arched a tad as he plunged his other hand down onto the surface of the altar to further aid him in his rise. "It eats away the body, leaving the spirit bare…similar to the state you are in…similar to anyone when they die…but there is more."

His blue eyes stared motionlessly into her eyes all the while easing his irregular breaths. Cold sweats merged with the dampness from the rain, running down rapidly along his cheek. "It pulls away your mind…and everything that defines you."

There was a moment of silence as the thought dawned upon Ithnan. A look of utter horror crossed his face.

"R-ridiculous!" There was no way. Ithnan stumbled up, lurching himself forward. His advance was met with a fierce comeback of dark tentacles, swiping at him in a fury dance. The sword he held onto was deflected from his grasp to beautifully arch across the air prior a loud clanking collision with the ground. It wasn't possible. He scrambled up again, this time leaving a considerably good distance between them. All those time and efforts they poured in. No, no, no, he refused to believe in such naivety. There was no way that this could be the result.

There was no way.

"Are…are you the one behind all these?" It must be.

"You who refused to gift us the power we deserved!" It had to be.

"It's you." It was meant to be. "It's you…"

"_Look for yourself and _**see.**_"_

By then, all his resilience had left. Ithnan cradled his head, searching for a meaning to be attached to their efforts. All for nothing. It shouldn't have come to this. It shouldn't have. He bit down hard onto his lips, tasting blood to remind him of the pain. For what purpose?

"Damn…" He cried out, feeble and weak. Sliding down to the floor, he bent over. As if praying. As if grieving. His balled fists banged against the stone floor. His broken sobs reverberated. His heart always knew; the mind refused to know. "Damn it all."

"Your wish, from once upon a time ago, was to be strong, so overpowering that you will be able to grasp the very essence of life and death; to surpass Solomon and become something close to the God you envisioned." A step was made and another. The sounds of pattering were painstakingly distinct despite the swirling shadows. "Trying to find a way to be someone you are not."

Aladdin smiled down at the broken female, not smugly but with a gentleness that seemed to be always present in him. Plopping himself down right in front of her, he reached out. Escorted by a wisp of amusement, his fingertips brushed past the swishing shadows. The darkness rippled but made no move to ambush the spirit.

"This is mine. All mine. ALL!" She hollered. Her nails screeched as they scratched along the floor to gather the intangible shadows. The inky darkness that flooded around her yet unattainable. It should have been hers.

"It is not." He hoped that his voice didn't waver as much as he thought. A mysterious glow shimmered deep within him. A sign when he called upon his power.

"No! No! NO!" She shrieked, crawling away until her back slammed against the wall in which the seal was previously housed. "You don't understand! I NEED THIS!"

"This power…that surpasses even Solomon. I need it…I carve for it…and then…by then…" Her words faded into broken murmurs.

"My lady…?" Ithnan gasped from behind, making clumsy progress towards Arba. His tear was silent, slipping down unguardedly. The glistening fiery afterglow casted an almost hopeful glimmer yet at that moment it could only be described as a cruel shine at the unraveling truth.

"The power you are seeking for. Isn't it here all along?" Aladdin's fingers drew together and settled upon his chest. Tilting his head, a hushed hint that perhaps, Arba could sense.

"What blasphemy are you sprouting? The only power that I need is here!" Arba exclaimed, swooping up the shadowy sand-like particles though they plummeted down like water being sucked away down the pipe. "With this, I can finally…I will be able to return…to his side…without regret. And you, you who didn't understand anything! Don't you dare stand in front of this…not after everything I have worked for!"

"I understand."

"Lies." As if the word itself was lethal venom, she spat out. Her face twisted into an ugly frown. "You'd never."

Aladdin sighed, small and unnoticeable. "That night."

She couldn't help the involuntary stiffen of her muscles at the odd emphasis of the terms and it was all it took for Aladdin to confirm his suspicion; a terrible assumption that he really, really didn't want to prove.

"How many years have it been since that fateful night? After all these years, even the memories seem to fade away," the blue haired spirit mused, picking up the tiny whispers of the shadows beside him. "It's you…who killed Sheba."

There wasn't an obvious response, only the very slight tension in her shoulders, which appeared to have tightened further. It was taken as a sign to continue while he disintegrated the broken pieces of the incident and retraced it into the big picture; one would call it: the truth.

"His Majesty knew. He always has a kinky towards such things. I can still recall how agitated he had been with the Elder." A nostalgic smile tugged at Aladdin's lips. The similar shades of blue slowly disappeared as he shut his eyes in remembrance. "It has taken me so long before I realized. How things have come to be to that moment but you, you will know best. After all, it has always been you. How will it be then? Will you try and see…how and why has it come to this?"

'How and why has it come to this?' Ridiculous. There wasn't a day that had passed without her thinking of these questions. What use was there for her to reminiscence things that had already passed? Even if she wanted to, there be nothing, nothing left for her to remember. It didn't take long for the power to cleave in after all. Drowning in the core of such tremendous power, she could feel herself being chipped away, bits by bits…until the lines from the past, the present and the future seemed to be blurred and tangled up messily.

'There is nothing.' Her palm fisted. Without her realizing it, the transparent liquid had long slipped past the guards of her eyes. It was no use.

"My lady…is it true?" A voice piped in a few steps behind Aladdin. As Arba stared beyond the spirit in front of him, she found her eyes trailing along a familiar face. I…Ithnan? The fuzzy images came crashing down. The roaring thunders, clashing storms. Her frantic wish and fervent prayers. She remembered being engulfed inside a veil of darkness where sharp edges seemed to prick at her, tearing her person apart. She recalled the sickening sensation when the swirling blackness swung his nails, his disfigured form broken as if reliving a nightmare.

"It wasn't…it wasn't my intention to…" Then, what was her intention? Even from back then? She wasn't sure anymore. The only thing that appeared to be clear to her was her head's terrible throbbing as she attempted to recollect the rough fringes of her contention. Preoccupied, she failed to notice the warm hands that wormed themselves around hers while the pure luminesce overtook the darkness around her. It was as if a switch was flipped, her mind wandered through a tightrope, swaggering between the boundary of blurriness and crystal clear.

"I-I only wished to help…" Because Arba was weak, insignificant enough to be overlooked. "I don't want to…" To be a burden to Solomon who seemed to shine at every passing moments.

"It's fine now."

Being with Solomon, learning and experiencing the world he saw with his brilliant eyes was a blessing for Arba. There wasn't a moment when she wasn't grateful; there wasn't a time when she failed to perceive him with pride and swelling joy. Maybe that was why she had swayed, because Solomon was so bright, comparably to the radiance of God. For her, it had always been him, irreplaceable. It had to be him. Yet, Solomon wasn't the same. He denied strength that could build him up, further into the vision of Higher One and the fact torn at her.

"_It's fine now."_

"It hasn't been the same anymore." She wasn't herself anymore. Solomon wasn't the Solomon she respected anymore and it took only a juncture for her to be afraid of the faltering light. She didn't want it to fade like the distant stars. Yet…yet, even when she gathered the tremendous power, her words betrayed her. Her mind lost focus. A tilting glass reflected the jagged images of her crooked smile.

"I don't know anymore." And there was silence. Neither Ithan nor the child, the spirit who all so resembled the late king spoke as it dawned upon them the revelation of the past, the progression of a cause as well as the price that one had to pay to bridge a glaring difference; a difference between an expectation and the reality that was.

"What's your wish?" His voice was soft, bouncing off the ceiling and the stony walls. Even the tentacles of pitch black recoiled away in what could be described as anticipation. _What did you desire now?_

"I…" It was impossible, that kind of wish. It was selfish, so like her. Stubborn to the very root of her existence but even if it was a feigned hope, even if it was a fleeting illusion, she wanted to grasp unto it and wished, hoped for what seemed like a thousandth times. "Is it…is it okay? Is it really okay? For someone like me…to return to his side?"

"Why, of course, for even when His Majesty, no, Solomon knew, he wasn't able to kill you." Aladdin laughed, stretching his lips wide into an amiable smile while his hands gleamed a precise glow, as gentle as his smile. "He wasn't able to…because you are just that important…call it an act of cowardice if you wish, but it is precisely that kindness that draws people like you, like Sheba and all the people of Alma Toran in. As expected of His Majesty, won't you agree?"

The blinding light that followed was almost comforting. The deeply established darkness left and vaguely dimmed into the background. If Arba would describe it, it would be equivalent to the setting sunset; a warm and tender shine before she faded into the same vividness, to eternity.

.

"_Arba?" _

_His voice came, mingling with the sounds of rustling leaves of the lush green forest. It took her a moment to force her heavy eyes open with a slight grimace of the invading light. The sky flashed myriad shades of red, lined with a tint of blue. _

"_Young master?" The outline of the male invaded her vision, towering over her. Arba tried to ignore the tiny tingling at the corner of her eyes while she stared up at him; her king who was unchanging, who was firm and who was gentle. _

"_Haven't seen you asleep like that for a while now. Having dreams?" Holding out his hands, he helped her up. Delight mixed with disapproval twinkled behind his blue eyes as he steadied her on her feet. "And stop calling me that."_

"_A dream, perhaps. It is a long dream." Disbelief laced her shaky voice. Her hand that linked to the king tightened even more so at the familiar phase. 'He is here. He is really here.'_

"_Hn," Solomon hummed. "Having a dream is good."_

_The touch still lingered even as their hands parted. Glancing at her leader's back, framed by the twinkling golden rays, she allowed a small sigh to escape her slightly parted lips. "If…"_

_She began. Her hands roved over the metal surface of her enchanted staff and she wondered if her hesitancy was too obvious. Solomon inclined his head, not whirling away from the setting sun yet he was always there, listening and seeking._

"_If one day, an overwhelming power that is comparable to that of God's is within your grasp, will you…?" She gulped slightly; hands gripping tighter around the staff until she could perfectly memorize the cold, metallic sensation. "Will you accept it?"_

"_God?" Solomon questioned in his usual breezy tone, reinforced by the light sway of the wind. His azure orbs sparkled under the refracted light of the sun. "If such strength were to exist which it probably won't, I wouldn't know what to do."_

_A sharp twirl, he shifted to finally face her. _

"_After all, some strengths are meant to be grasped with two hands.*"_

_A good-natured smile hung loosely on the edge of her lips. Even so slightly, her grip slackened around the staff, watching it slowly detaching from her iron grip. "I just can't seem to win against you."_

"_Shall we go?" Solomon grinned. An expression rarely seen. Arba blinked before forming the well-practiced reply._

"_Yes…Solomon."_

.

_Arba wasn't all that strong…but she had a feeling that she could live with that, as long as he was by her side, always._

* * *

><p>* 'Some forms of strength are meant to be grasped with two hands.' - In this case means to put down whatever attachments one has to the past, the present and the future. Needlessly, it also indicates that nothing can predict what will happen if one grasp the power. Solomon was aware of the fact that he wasn't ready to put down his everything to obtain a strength that may make him someone he wasn't.<p>

**A/N: **Yay to university life. I have been incredibly busy but thank goodness it is holidays. (finally) TAT No promises of regular updates but this story will end at Chapter 10 XD


	7. Chapter 7: His Wish

**Episode 7: His Wish**

_Some people want it to happen, some wish it would happen, others make it happen._ **~Michael Jordan**

It had been rather bothersome lately. Judal thought grimly as another one of those superstitious fools brushed past him, mumbling what seemed to be a mantra under his breath. Supposedly, he couldn't blame them, not when the so-called 'cursed tower' seemed to be eerier than usual.

He scoffed. Hands automatically folded themselves to be concealed inside his loose sleeves. His actions must have drawn some attentions, for murmurs followed less than a second later. Was that an apology on his behalf he had heard? Unbelievable. He rolled his eyes, ridiculed by the mere extent of their 'beliefs'. Scarlet eyes fixated themselves upon the clock tower, which had been acting out for quite some time. Like a chain reaction, the 'ill' tower spewed its disease upon the quaint village. Now, sick and irritable.

Judal didn't remember if he had ever felt glad for his choice, especially some poorly made ones in his life, such as turning a corner that shouldn't be turned or rounding the market place only to meet face-to-face with the guards. He would, though proudly declared that he regretted none of them, if not to relish in the slightest grain of relief in his decision to stick his heels deeper into the worn out trail at that particular moment.

"Ju-dal!" Perhaps, befriending that pink bundle of energy was the worst choice he had ever decided upon.

There was this one time when he was strolling past the stalls of the busy market place, where a barrel of wine accelerated down the gradient of the hill. It clashed, expectantly into one of the stalls unfortunate enough to stand in its path. The stall quivered ever so slightly before the dent on its surface was made known. Back then, he shrugged the incident off, smirking as he did so yet now, regrettably, Judal believed that he had gotten a general idea on how the poor stall must have felt. The main difference between them would probably be his still intact spine and the absence of wailing from the stall owner.

"Get off of me, Kouha," he managed to grunt out, feeling the uncomfortable churning of his insides before his hands roughly pried the offending subject away. Thanking all stars above, the other backed off obediently unlike the previous time when he threatened to suffocate him in his 'hugs of eternal love'.

"Hmph, always a killjoy." The cheerful companion laughed, bouncing in an endless loop of glee. It only served to encourage the temptation, scratch that, desire to force open that crazy head of his and unscrew some of the nuts in his skull. Hopefully, fortune would shine on Judal and shut Kouha down, he noted, for eternity.

"Grumpy old Judal aside, have you heard?"

"What?"

"Great old merchant, our annual guest," Kouha motioned the 'exquisite' moustache with his lanky fingers. If possible, his smile widened.

"With the place as it is, the guards will hardly give a challenge." Judal paused, tilting his head in contemplation. "Yet, the supplies _are_ running out."

"Beggars can't be choosers!" Kouha's pink hair shifted with his exaggerated posture as he took off. Feet limberly paddled across the sandy trail, dried from the overbearing sun. "Race you to the course!"

The dark haired teen could only harbor the slightest notation of a sigh, while he didn't seem to be aware of the curve the corner of his lips adapted as he departed with practiced ease, catching up to the fading image of his friend. However, a part of him couldn't help the anxiety, eating away the edges of his mind as he glanced upon the tower one last time.

.

_Alibaba recalled, not so long ago, maybe a few months off but the memories lingered, still fresh. _

_It was almost the time of spring, when Alibaba had to take the semester exam. He settled down on their usual meeting place, higher than anyone else in the campus as Aladdin lectured on facts and interesting accounts of events that weren't necessary for the exam. Alibaba didn't bother to remind him. Rather than not having the heart to, it was more like he enjoyed it much more than the histories fitted inside the frame of textbooks. He had a feeling that Aladdin noticed though. After all, the blue eyes had scanned through the materials more than once._

"_The ancient people believed in magical acts, often correlated with spiritual, religion, superstition…reinforced by ritual, prayer, spells and etcetera. Likewise, curses existed too. An example would be… Let's see, do you know that this tower used to be thought as a bad omen?" Aladdin chirped, almost too cheerful. _

"_A bad one?" Alibaba raised his head from where he had been jotting down small notes. Future reference. He mentally justified. "I thought it is more of a blessing than a curse?"_

"_True," the other replied. "People are strange, coupled with rumors and there you have it. One false account is all it takes to transform justice to evil and the false to truth."_

_Aladdin's head dipped a bit. His eyes clouded with sentiments; a sign Alibaba learnt to pick up in their many exchanges and he would always wondered, a being such as Aladdin who had lived far too long, how many memories and tales he had; how many people did he miss, knowing that they wouldn't be able to surf through the loop of time like he did._

_Alibaba shook his head, sitting himself upright. "It cleared up in the end though."_

"_It did." Aladdin's statement came out softer than he expected. "It did."_

.

"Alibaba! Wait!"

The blonde whipped his neck sharply, not caring the fact that he was risking a whiplash. He barely took notice of his legs that had carried him all the way up the stairs, closing in to their meeting point; their hangouts and where he had ultimately stabbed him.

"Kassim?" He addressed. His sudden halt brought himself back to the exhaustion his legs had been trying to protest. The slipping of control was evident yet he held on, motivated by what seemed to be his guilt.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, rushing off like that?"

"I-" Alibaba ceased; a foreign tightness etched at the end of his throat, uncomfortably still, effectively sealing off any words that should have bleached his lips. What was there to offer if he returned? Apologies for stabbing him; excuses for not being himself; guilt-ridden thought for the endless vortex of sentiments? It was obvious, easy for him to sense the traces of his courage recoiling back into their timid corner.

"Oi," Kassim grunted out to effectively grab Alibaba's attention back. Alibaba's own golden eyes blinked as they focused back onto the face of his friend who had a strange glint of pleasing glee. "Whatever you are thinking, stop it. There are still things left undone, leave the self-blame to a later date."

"Kassim?" Alibaba breathed out in poorly kept appreciation and amazement while the said teen ruffled his unkempt hair in what seemed to be bashfulness.

"I am not good at these pep talks," the other admitted before peeking past Alibaba. His smile did nothing to conceal his unease even when he tried to lift the atmosphere with a whistle. "Nice view."

Alibaba chuckled dryly in contrast to the downpour around them. One could only wonder why his stray tuft of hair never seemed to fall out of its throne.

"I have seen better." Preferably when it was not raining; the very top of the tower where the world showed no lies. Yet, now, all that appeared to remain was the steady rhythm of the rain, beating against their already cold skin and the startling scarlet drenching on the stone floor, slipping in between linings of the solid boulders where the wild flowers blossomed; as stunning red as the diluted mingle of blood and the rain.

"He isn't here," Alibaba whispered out, almost weakly with relief for at that moment, he wasn't sure if he had wanted to see the aftermath of his damage. Beside him, Kassim shuffled a bit closer with his feet splashing amidst the streams of rain.

"What is that?" The dark haired male pointed at a rather odd-looking substance, instantly leading Alibaba's attention. Alibaba stumbled over his own feet, clumsy from the numbing weariness that stung them, but he kneeled nonetheless beside the object, only to identify it as the golden ornament Aladdin always had with him. It was cracked, but not beyond repair. His hands cradled the cold metal surface, shaking off the bad premonition instead focusing on how cold it had become, until it somehow hurt to keep in contact with the ornament.

"What now?" Once again, Kassim snapped him out of his reverie and he opted himself to avert his glance. Before a single syllable could bleach his lips though, his eyes were guided back to the freezing metal, which had begun to shimmer in sync of dulling throbbing, eerily similar to that of a heart. "Wha-"

The brightness intensified for a brief moment prior its freefall into nothingness, as if the episode was just a trick of mind.

"Ow."

Alibaba repositioned himself, standing up a bit too quickly for his head to adjust to the sudden rush of blood. He straggled back a few feet yet was contented that he didn't tumble back onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" There were hints of amusement lacing Kassim's tone at the sight of his inelegant ascend. Those mischievous stances that he endeavored painstakingly nudged the blonde's reminiscence of their childhood days.

"I'm fine." Alibaba snapped, concealing his pouting tone. Just like good old days. He lamented silently. Despite questions left unanswered, he had to begrudgingly confess that there were still matters at hand in need of solving. "I will be."

Subconsciously, Alibaba dug his nails further into his palm; fingers curling around the ornament ever so slightly as they exited the area back into the clock tower where Alibaba knew, secrets lied.

.

_Contrary to popular belief, Sinbad wasn't always a leader. He wasn't always the one who stood tall. No, he wasn't. He was set aside a lot, looked down upon and through countless of times, he tasted dirt, being reprimanded, manhandled. It wasn't all that easy. _

_He was a small vessel packed with overwhelming spirit. Many would say. One who dreamed too big for oneself. After all, he was but a mere child as he stood up for his peers who, like him had lost home, parents, their place-to-be, but unlike him, wasn't gallant enough to oppose the glaring unfairness, weaving in between their everyday life._

"_Those without strength are quickly dominated by those who do." It was common sense really. From time to time, the purple head would certainly found his misplaced bravery, at the wrong time, at the wrong place. Yet, his eyes couldn't bare the oppression as he refused to bow down in face of the rich, crawling at them with their hideous intentions._

_He was fourteen when he heard of the rumor. Of a wish granting being, housed inside the tower, which tolled faithfully in every waking hour. He wasn't one to believe in senseless rumor, much less acting upon it but his feet parted, leading up the path. The majestic door creaked when he pushed at it, with astounding ease one would not expect from an ancient building such as the clock tower. Too easy, he peeked around cautiously, as if some otherworldly beings were going to pound onto him and demanded him to pass the trail of seven seas. _

_His mesmerized orbs scaled through the interior where light bounced off gracefully in their unseen twirl. Accompanied by the ticking of machinery, it cloaked the tower in a mystical veil. One that fueled his anticipation; almost too peculiar for him._

_Half amazed, Sinbad let out a whistle and it echoed back to him. A sense of adventure prodded his insides, eliciting a beaming string of laughter. Consequences aside, he waltzed straight into the tower, grinning at his reflections from the colourfully stained windows. His tiny hands trailed along the stone wall as he shuffled across the marble floor, bringing him closer to the spiraling staircase that had seemingly plunged itself into heaven._

_His nails occasionally grazed at the uneven surface of the wall but he suppressed the grimace. Only pausing when he perceived something amiss in the repeating tiles. If the countless adventure tales that he smuggled actually made sense, then…perhaps._

_He knocked on a particular stone tile, waiting for the hollow reverberation from within that he expected. At that precise moment, his eyes dimmed as if a shroud had been casted over his feature. _

Bring forth the courage building in your heart, ride the waves, cut through the storm! _His feigned adventure in the wooden box, rafting through the unmoving grass. His father's encouragement and his mother's silent muse. Dainty lilies peering through the crowded bushes, steadily painted a palette of winding hues. Those good old days that sparkled, stretched far and wide, shone brilliance in vivid radiance of his memories. The mystery that only a child knew; the hope that only a child saw. Only now, it appeared to bloom; the exact colour he remembered even when the edges crooked and washed out from the transient of seasons._

_Nostalgia crawled at him while curiosity tugged him forward. He pushed against the stone, watching as it sank deep into the wall. It was as if the world was unraveling its secret to him. Sinbad almost laughed when the floor gave way to more stairs, this time twisting its way down into the earth. _

_His steps were light, lighter than he imagined as he descended down the new path, fresh and barely intruded. He couldn't help the shuddering of his fingers as he fished out his phone, kindling his way in the dark, secret chamber. _

"_The tower was the pride of the lost kingdom, Alma Torran. Known by men to be fantasy." _

_Sinbad recounted; the legend of a kingdom from long ago. Triggered by his presence, fire blazed into life beside him; an orange phosphorescence on his person. Oxygen silently sapped away by the burning flame. The air thinned. Sinbad swallowed, pushing down the stuffy sensation that had begun to grow as he marched down the now lighted track. An invitation for him to move forward. _

"_It is said that Solomon had left great power in his wish and it rests within the tower ever since. Only few of the chosen ones may come and seek a wish in hope to illuminate the future he so desired."_

_He came to a stop in front of a double door, seemingly less worn out than the main door. With trepidation and a deep sense of heaviness hanging off the corner of his heart, he swiped away his purple hair. A portion of him being oddly fixated on the pressure his now pocketed phone exerted on his thighs. Like shackles that wound around his very neck, he shifted uncomfortably. Hands gripped onto the handles that burned. Feet dug into the ground that stung._

"**Won't it be great if they are all gone?"**

_Who was there? The distinct coldness of the handles struck a cord within him. It reverberated; a continuous echo before plunging down, leaving behind a chilling trail. Silence was a string of pearls strung along an invisible thread; high and undisturbed until the doors swung open. His shoes scraped against the floor, where he took more than a moment to notice the difference of the hard stone ground to that of a muzzled carpet._

_His arms that had been flailing to catch himself, had instead grabbed a handful of floating dusts that were awaken by the abrupt motion. His respiratory tract flared up, torn against him and he was subtly reminded of the time when they had to clean the cobweb during autumn. A few violent coughs and two equal dusty faces later, Sinbad could still recall, clearly his father's accomplished grin as well as his mother's stunning beam, warming through her gentle hands as she caressed their dirtied faces. _

_Blinking away the dust, he squirted past the golden ray where the light escaped from above to shred an ethereal glow upon the altar. His lips quivered in a silent gasp, more strained than usual at the sight before he finally perceived the seal with eight explicit points and its numerous companions carved on the beams that supported the underground chapel. A holy sanctuary where no soul approached._

_Unable to stop himself, he reached out to near the seal. The accelerated beats of his heart seemed to make it more difficult to breathe whereas an unseen weight dropped upon his shoulders._

"**Do you desire power?"**

_Demolish them. Those who had pulled the strings of greed. Those who had abused their rights. At that instant, Sinbad saw life. Life where he was free; life where they lived in bliss; life without them. He saw his father faltered at the gleaming knife protruding from his abdomen. He heard his mother's heart wrenching choke when death gripped her like a throttle that strangled. More than anything else, he felt himself; weak and unable to lift a finger to alter a single ending._

"_If only they are gone…if they are…" A low buzz lurked at the corner of his mind. He couldn't see the slithering darkness, nor could he hear his own wheezing. _

"**Do you desire?"**

"_I…" Stop. He should stop, turn back and run. Preferably back to his own abode where peaceful memories lied. Images of their pasts, drenched in exuberance, tainted by sooty sadness. His fingers that had commenced to tremble weren't holding onto the broken pieces of his lone self, forced to be an adult despite being in his prime age of thirteen. A part of him couldn't accept his own cowardice. It was obvious, the power he seek was right here, so he wished. "I wa-"_

"_Enough." Only to be interrupt just as abruptly as those thoughts that overwhelmed him. The hands covering his eyes were soft, like his mother's when she ensured that he wouldn't cheat in their games of hide-and-seek. They were firm, like those of his father that led the ways to the port for another great day at sea. It was there Sinbad found himself breathing again, easier as if he had always belonged._

_By the time those hands left, his eyes had long since adjusted to the shielding comfort. He managed to take a tentative step back, slowly and patiently waiting for his golden orbs to see again. He was back, to the base of the clock tower. The machinery chirped to welcome him back while the sunlight adorned a slight orange to indicate the passing time. Had he been gone for long? It certainly didn't feel that way._

_The loud thumping of his heart had barely subsided, yet it managed to skip a beat as his eyes roved over a mop of blue, shimmering slightly, wavering. The veil of luminescence disclosed a pair of azure orbs; a shade that complemented his purple strands with sharp glances, smeared with a layer of ungraspable emotions. 'Who…?'_

_His golden glimpse swayed under the tricks of light. Sinbad had to wonder if the child who had barely scratched the age of twelve was one of the hallucinations licking at the back of his mind. It was as if someone had pulled out, mercilessly the films from his old camera, which he still had, long gathered dusts at the corner of a home too poorly maintained to be called one. He saw moments, not of his own. They were haunting figures; people dressed in ancient clothes, voices that spoke dialects not of his own. Endlessly, they seemed to recoil in every imaginary surface of his mind, every strained edges of his being. However, his eyes continued to trail after the child, clearer than the others, calmer than the vibrant myriad of colours and expulsion of sounds._

"_Aren't you a special one?" Those hands, way smaller than his were oddly forceful. Sinbad noted. They silently guided his contemplation back, without any obvious difficulty as the phantoms of the past faded into background. He had to blink past his lengthy purple bangs, taking in all of the blue the child offered as well as the lopsided smile that somehow didn't reach his eyes._

"_What's that?" Sinbad finally enquired. _

"_Those are the remnants of remembrance. They are the past where memories lie."_

"_So…" Sinbad drawled; eyebrows raised in a manner akin to skeptical. "It's like looking through someone's eyes?"_

_His response lured out a short chuckle and he delighted in the fact that the joyous titers had fitted the child well. This time, there was a gleam, warmer in the blue that greeted him. _

"_I guess so." _

_He was a presence similar to the shadowy darkness, preying at the end of a secret tunnel, which might as well been his absentminded conjunction of mirage. Nonetheless, the child in all his elusiveness had seemed brighter. A candle in the midst of murkiness. _

_Sinbad figured that he didn't despise that, not a bit._

.

"President?"

The purple head male lifted his chin to greet the duo, who had been scaling down the stairs.

"What are you doing here? Eh, Professor Ja'far and Coach Masrur too?"

At the blonde's question, Sinbad only barked out a laugh albeit it sounded a tad fraught at both ends. An apparent steadiness. The tower chose to quake at that moment and Alibaba shot a panicked glance, not missing the slight grimace in Sinbad's expression.

"As you can see, we are at a bit pinch." That was an understatement. They all knew. Nonetheless, Alibaba was grateful for the less faked undertone the president had subconsciously taken. Vaguely, he could hear Kassim clicking his tongue behind him in which he shook off with enough dexterity that it could have fooled himself.

"I couldn't find him." He dropped his head in shame. Stubborn ends of his blonde fringes trickled the corner of his eyes. They shifted when a large hand encaged his head in a comfort hold.

"I know, but that is fine."

Alibaba peeked up as if Sinbad had grown two heads. He might as well have.

"But-" Baffled, his protest was unceremoniously cut short as Sinbad confidently stride towards a small corner where he distinctively recounted a short inscription that had been chipped onto. The ground pressed a low rumble against the earth. A hidden stairway revealed itself as an extension of the center spinal of the tower. Loud turn and swirl of the underground mechanisms overrode the clacking of gears above.

Without any opposition, Alibaba allowed Kassim to snap his gaping jaw close.

.

"What is going to happen…from now on?"

The fading strings of light that was once the form of Arba softly melted away and Ithnan couldn't help the sinking feeling of dread as the shadows moved forward, crowding the blue haired spirit.

"To tell the truth," Aladdin muttered. "I don't know."

Ithnan watched, as Aladdin raised from the ground with much toil, if the tremor that ran through the small frame was anything to go by. Difficulty that he burdened him with. His gaze dropped from the spirit to the tiled floor, now barely visible from the diming glow of the torch.

"Don't." He perked up, if only slightly at the stern reprimand. His eyes once again nailed onto the other's back. For once, he looked tired as if all the zeal had been stolen right out of his very being. "Don't look away."

Ithnan blinked owlishly but obeyed. As if being led on by the mystical tune of a piper, his curious orbs scanned the crawling darkness, which had silently sung, a saddened yet perfectly in sync melody; unable to be heard but yearned to be.

"It has been long, a very long period of time," the spirit whispered in what could be detected as wistfulness. "And while my power fades, your power grows… sometimes…I truly wonder."

Ithnan grabbed the chance to stand, if not to have a more coherent view of what the other was planning. The inky blackness hissed at his motion. Their lank, shapeless feature blended in disapproval, serrated lines of a broken mirror.

"Stop." There was no indication as to whom the command had been directed to but the tenseness was enough to whirl the coil that hastened his breaths in sync of a less seen heart works. Ithnan paused, though his arm had silently reached out, for what purpose he didn't know. Anything but to see the cunning shadow that had curved, delicately along Aladdin's arms like a drunken lover crawling for affection. The action baffled him. Had Arba not being the only one affected in the fusion? It was plausible, less convincible to imagine a great power being biased but plausible.

"Ithnan is a soul bound by wish, desire, unfinished matter. You shouldn't come any closer, for without a proper physical body, you will be consumed."

Strangely enough, Ithnan was reminded of the afternoon sun, the faint fragrance of the white rose, the faded shade of yellow pages. Had he evolved to a state that he couldn't do anything? An underlying displease made itself known through his frown, a bit pained, a bit guilty or perhaps something more.

"What about you?" It was all the same. Ithnan could tell, whether it was from the inky mess or the unsteady form of the spirit. "You will be consumed as well."

"I know."

"Then why?" He hissed right back; venom at the tip of his tongue yet it was able to undertake a tone so much different from his previous smugness. Watching the form of the child, he would have laughed. Their first words were exchange of pleasantries; their first meeting marked by thousands archives.

"Atone…for our sins. We are beings that do not belong."

Ithnan didn't think he would come off as someone who was affected by bouts of emotion. Truly, it was more befitting for fool like Ugo with his silly smile and annoying chatters; his stupid mindless gossips as well as his airhead laughter. However, he had already moved before his conscious caught on. His arms wound past the entangling darkness to hold the blue head close, closer, away from the maelstrom of blackness. The warmth encouraged him while the dampness that had slowly spread across his sleeve alarmed him. Surely, Ugo would have mocked him.

"Stop." He felt hands; tiny, feeble pushing against his arms in a futile attempt to pry him away.

"No, you stop!" It wasn't like him. It wasn't like him at all. Pulling against an invisible force, he worked, refused to surrender.

"_Why would Your Majesty go to such length for something that isn't even human?" _

He had once doubted, more than once actually. Incapable of seeing, he had complained, much like Arba did, because Solomon was bright. Solomon was their hope. Thus, he couldn't fathom the extent the king went for an unexplainable existence.

"_Ithnan, you are rash, always have been. Won't you stop and think what can you do?"_

What could he do?

"_My name is Ithnan."_

What could he have done? He tightened his grip. 'I don't want this.'

"_Solomon has been deluded! To forgo such strength."_

He didn't want everything to end like this. 'What can I do for you?'

Damn. Damn it all. It hurt when the appendages of corruption touched him. More than ever, it had delivered the graveness of the situation to him, especially when he sensed the spirit in his grasp freeze, as a solemn voice rang.

"**What's your wish?"**

.

Sinbad had been the one leading the way down with Ja'far close behind while Masrur who was carrying a ridiculously massive crater insisted on being the last. That was how they ended up in an Indian's file; their steps falling into pattern.

"Come to think of it, I have been meaning to ask this for quite some time now," Alibaba began, trailing hard after the lone light in front though he let his eyes wander to how Ja'far's white hair had settled into a duller but not less eye-catching tint. "How do you know Aladdin?"

There wasn't an obvious response because the other was silent, for a long time that Alibaba had thought that his query wasn't audible enough to reach Sinbad. The temperature had declined slightly, adding to the fact that they had gone deeper. There was a soft shuffle of clothes before Sinbad adjusted his phone in a rather hesitant manner, yet his posture was relaxed, even in the bleak darkness.

"We've met all the way back, before I took over the institute." Sinbad's usually boisterous voice tamed into a low hum, quite apt, Alibaba admitted, with the gloomy predicament. Perhaps, it was the way the president had assumed a more serious implication, the blonde couldn't help but notice the placement of Ja'far's hand against Sinbad's spine, low enough to not grab other's attention but powerful enough to offer a soundless support. Sinbad threw his head back marginally, giving his assistant a reassuring leer and continued, "I followed a senseless rumour in hope of getting a wish granted."

"Wish?" Alibaba felt Kassim stiffened behind him. It was by then that he began to take into account their strategically placed location in which the choking tension would have no trouble twisting their necks or suffocating them underneath. He gulped.

"Yes, wish. Don't you have one granted too?" Sinbad's purple head flowed past his shoulder as he turned; a golden eye spoke wonders and glimmered with obscured vehemence. "Something along the line of not wanting to die."

Alibaba startled, almost causing Kassim to crash into him in the process. His dark haired friend didn't grumble in objection like he thought, only staring past him intently. "How-"

"I can see further in the president's office than you assumed."

Bashfulness emerged, washing over him as he brought his feet back to feel the ground again; to move forward. He kept his eyes low, tracing the intricate designs of Ja'far's shoes. Anything to keep his shame in bay.

"How about you?" It surprised him slightly when Kassim spoke from behind. Fueled by an unknown solace, he steered his glance back up and read the rigidity behind the wide shoulders.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the door. The torches burned quietly, casting an eerie glow to Sinbad's purple hair as his fingers reached for the door. Then, in a voice so muted that it could be counted off as whisper, he slowly tucked the answer carefully into each of their minds.

"I wish for things that I don't have, in hope to regain what I once have."

.

Aladdin recalled the night when things spun out of control. The thunderous roar of the mighty heaven, the shadowy presence that had now entrapped him. He thought of many things; mundane things like the fresh morning rain of Alma Torran, the occasional escapade to the town, the breath of salt-filled air, the many babblings of the streets. More than that, he anticipated the many people, all sorts of lives he met.

They were the past, the present, the future. All in one, one in all. The rotation of the clock hand suddenly appeared to be more or less comforting. People he met, the wanderer, the priestess, the king, the young ones, those with fervent prayers, those with overwhelming pride, those opposed, those who had lost faith, those who had guided and all those who lived. Aladdin had shared a part of their lives, however short that was.

The arms around him weren't always there yet they struggled to present bits and pieces of consolation that they might hold. They were determined. They were firm. He couldn't muster the strength required to pull them away.

"**What's your wish?"**

For the wanderer, it was the freedom to go wherever he wished to be. For the priestess, it was more time to look after a beloved country. For a king, it was to lead his people well. For a teen, it was the power to be strong.

What was his wish? Years and years he had granted people their wishes, in return for their bright shine that would in turn shepherd the world. It was the most curious indeed, that he couldn't find a fragment of himself to wish.

"Aladdin!"

It was familiar. The voice that called upon him. His eyes that had slowly lose focus shifted towards the source though his arms were too heavy to be lifted under the intertwining knots of the creeping mass.

Certainly, it was a trick. He remembered the fresh fruit hidden in the baggy sleeves of a dark haired teen and his crimson eyes whose shade had been homogenous to the fruit he so skillfully juggled. At that split second, it was as if that person had been there; with an annoyed frown, quirky comeback and a surprisingly nice persona.

"Judal…" He clasped the verge of the name, very much treasured in his never-ending wheel of juncture. One that was not of the present. His world reassembled itself as the clock tower tolled in a millennium worth grandness. The spectrum gathered and bent. Like the evening sun, like the morning dewdrops, like the hour they parted, like the dreams they shared.

"Go back…back to meet you once again."

The world exploded into a sheet of pristine white.

.

"_What's that?" _

_Sinbad peeped behind him, finding Aladdin so intently locked his glance on a piece of paper that he must have let slipped._

_It was the day of harvest. He could see the golden ripe paddy at the far end of the land. The air held a sense of dryness. He hastily licked his chapped lips, mapping their roughness. The sky resumed to change as well as the season whilst the clock tower itself remained unaffected by the tiding season, mirrored by the squatting spirit._

"_Oh, that's a colour wheel."_

"_Colour wheel?" _

_It amused him sometimes. Aladdin who perceived reasons behind beings, occurrences along the timeline, at intervals reverted to what his appearance suggested. _

"_It shows the relationship between colour, sort of like complementarity or something like that." Sinbad had to dig around his mind, trying to recount the wise recitation of the children back in their makeshift home; holding their crayons, too old to be used and their colour-stained faces with grins beside their feigned earnest. _

"_Hmm, I thought it will be more…" Aladdin droned. "…symbolic."_

"_As in?"_

"_I don't know." Aladdin's smile was soft. "What do you think it will be?"_

_Sinbad didn't comprehend back then, the complicated implications, but he wondered, if he looked through Aladdin's eyes, would his wish appear to dash in livid crimson with streaks of blue? Or would it be a swirl of golden memories and drops of tarnishing black?_

.

"For you who never have the chance to be granted a wish, the magnitude of your wish disperses into radiance. Aladdin, is this what you see back then?" Sinbad uttered as the world they knew slowly dissolved away into an enchanted blast of pigments; to a world none of them knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tune to next chapter: Judal, Echo of the Past.<strong>


End file.
